


Breaking the Habit

by SierraWinchester



Series: Fight For Me [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fighting and violence, Flarrie, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oops, juke, they all have bad pasts, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraWinchester/pseuds/SierraWinchester
Summary: After years of hurting others and himself to calm the fire in his lungs, Luke found boxing. It eased the burns and it helped him find happiness. And he’s happy. Perfectly happy. Until he meets Julie Molina and realizes that maybe he was missing something all along.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Fight For Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207568
Comments: 87
Kudos: 93





	1. Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the best discord friends for using my one-shot Inferno and suddenly making a whole plot with me for this story. Sun, thank you for naming the universe. Mara, thank you for your artwork, which I hope to feature at some point in this so everyone can see how amazing it is. Thank you, Early, for popping in and throwing out your own ideas. 
> 
> Also as a warning I have no knowledge about fighting. I’m researching and learning as I go. If I’m wrong, please correct me!

“Look, I don’t know yet. I’m just not ready to make that decision.” Luke replied, shoving more tape into his duffel. He was purposely keeping his back to Trevor, shoulders tense. He hated this conversation. 

“Well that decision needs to be made soon, Luke. I need to know if I can tell them you’re willing to travel or if you only want to be local.” The final word rolled off Trevor’s tongue like he’d tasted something foul. 

‘Like less money.’ Luke thought bitterly, but he turned to his manager. “Yeah, I know. I’ll make the decision by the end of the month.” Then he slipped past Trevor and out the door before he could argue. 

The walk to Rose’s was short and it was a nice day, so Luke hummed and took it slowly, thinking. A lot had changed in the past few years. Luke had changed, and it was for the better. If he hadn’t, he might not be standing where he is. 

After the last bad fight Bobby had offered up a plan. The boys had all scraped together money and hired a trainer for Luke at a local gym, someone to teach him how to fight. He’d thought it was dumb until his first lesson. Within twenty minutes of being shown the proper moves and the proper fighting stances Luke had felt calmer than he had in weeks and when the lesson really began and the fight got intense? Luke had never felt higher. 

So, he’d trained for a few months and then he’d done his first fight. Alex and Reggie were there, though both looked different shades of grey and they were clinging to Bobby like a life raft, but it had gone well. And the paycheck he’d be handed after, only a small chunk of what a signed boxer would make, had been icing on the cake. 

Trevor had found him only a few months in and he’d signed quickly. The guy was known around the gym and while he’d made a few bad deals, it was Luke’s best shot and he wasn’t going to waste it. Slowly, he’d improved and he was at the top of the league now, just beginning to branch out into nearby state competitions and fighting in front of bigger audiences. 

Luke, Alex, and Reggie still shared an apartment, and a bed more times than they were willing to admit, but Bobby had since found a girl and moved down the hall. He was a fixture in their lives, but her dad had money and so did his, so he spent a lot of time off doing things the others had no interest in. But it wasn’t bad. For the first time in years, Luke was happy. The fire in his sternum was only alive during the fights and even then, he managed to keep it contained, manageable. 

Walking into the gym, Luke waved at the usual receptionist on duty. Willie worked here part time and spent the rest of his time doodling our designs for logos and tattoos. He was cool and he and Luke were close, though Willie worked closely with Alex as well. (And Luke continued to pretend it was solely because Alex was into weightlifting and not because Alex was head over heels for the guy.)

Heading to his locker, Luke tossed his bag in and grabbed the tape, returning to the main area of the gym. The owner, a guy named Ray, was cool and with the help of some of the regulars had started up a program for at-risk kids and teens to come to the gym twice a week and learn how to fight, learn self defense, and just work out their anger issues. Luke wished the program had been around when he was still a hot headed teen, but he was just glad to be volunteering as a leader. 

Nick walked over to him, wearing his standard of black shorts and a too baggy white t-shirt, but he looked unsure of himself. “You good, Nick?” Luke called, eyebrow raised. 

“So, I actually have a favor to ask and I’m really hoping that you’ll say yes because otherwise I’m fucked.” 

“Depends on the favor, bro.” Luke replied, taking a quick sip of his water bottle. 

“You know how the kids come twice a week?” At Luke’s nod he continued, “So, you always work with the boys on Tuesday...but the girls come on Thursday. I volunteer normally, but I can’t this week. I have to help my cousin with some party she’s throwing and I just really need someone to cover for me.”

“And you're asking me?”

“You won’t be alone!” Nick quickly reassured, “They’ve got Julie, too. They just need a second helping hand and you’re so great with these kids. C’mon, Patterson, please!”

Chuckling, he nodded, “Never said you had to beg.”

Nick grinned triumphantly. “Awesome! Thanks, man! I owe you.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll collect on that for lunch later.” Luke grinned and Nick nodded back, thanking him again. 

The kids began to file in at that point and Luke did a headcount, smiling at the few extra students. It was always fun to work with new learners. He liked the feistiness and the fire they all had. It always reminded him of himself and he got to see what his boys always had to deal with. And god was he so thankful for his boys. 

Luke mostly worked with the newer kids, Nick taking the more experienced ones to do practice drills and simulated fights with each other. Today was no different, and he was glad for the slow pace today as it gave him time to prepare for this new volunteer duty. 

He corrected the new student, Liam’s footwork, and considered how it could go. Mostly he stuck to himself and he kept his training schedule pretty strict, so he always saw the same handful of people when he swung by the gym. He’d heard Julie’s name floated around before, a badass girl who on her first fight knocked someone’s tooth straight across the gym, but he’d yet to meet her. 

“Hands up. Protect your face and chest.” He coaxed gently, miming the correct positioning before moving on to the next student. They all followed his example and he smiled. 

Working with Julie could be fun. Especially since she had such a lofty reputation. Surely she’d live up to it, but he couldn’t wait to meet the girl behind that reputation. He wondered if she’d be like he was, all hellfire and bruises, or if she’d be closer to Nick—who was a fairly good boxer himself—who was all steel and grit in the ring but a lovable doof outside of it. 

Luke smiled to himself as he tried to imagine a girl as goofy as Nick punching a tooth out of someone’s mouth. He really just couldn’t. She probably was more jagged than that. It tended to be, in his experience, the better a fighter you were, the worse your past was. Only a few escaped that criteria, like Ray and Nick. They were just softies who liked duking it out sometimes. 

Class ended quickly and Luke was, like always, saddened by that fact. He liked seeing the kids riled up and ready to go, snarling for a fight and so excited to learn. But he waved them all off and then began taping up his hands. 

“Thanks again, man. I really owe you.” 

Luke grinned, deciding he could swindle lunch out of Alex by inviting Willie instead. “Yeah? Then come on. Let’s go a few rounds.”

Nick groaned, even as the smile crept up onto his cheeks. “You’re gonna give me another fractured collarbone, Patterson.”

“Nah. I’ll go easy on you this time.” Luke swore as he climbed into the empty ring. 

Nick laughed, wrapping his own hands, “That’s what you said last time.” 

Luke just beamed, the spark in his eyes glinting, and he was already bouncing on his feet as Nick climbed into the ring. God he loved his life. There was nothing that could make it better.


	2. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets Julie. There’s not much more to say.

Thursday snuck up the way fight days always did. Luke would ease himself into forgetting and he’d wake up on the day of ready to go and itching to fight. He wasn’t itching for it today, but he felt the flare of heat against his collarbone and knew he’d need a few extra gym sessions soon. 

“Get up or I drop a pancake, syrup and all, into your bed and leave you like that.” Alex spoke from somewhere behind Luke. 

The pillow never connected, but Alex’s cry of indignation was a good second. “Luke, you’re taking Nick’s spot at the gym today. Get up before I find Reggie.”

Rolling over, hair in his face, the boxer glared at his friend tiredly. “Reggie loves me. He’d never treat me like you do.”

Alex rolled his eyes, licking the syrup from the fork in his hand, “Sure he wouldn’t. Just like he didn’t fill your shampoo with pink hair dye because you refused to take him to the zoo.”

Considering that, Luke sighed and got up, leaving his warm sheets behind and stretching out his muscles. “He’s lucky he’s cute. And that I looked good in pink.” 

Alex rolled his eyes, stifling his chuckle with another pancake, and he headed back to the kitchen. Luke followed, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes as he did. “Time is it?”

“You’ve got twenty minutes to eat before you need to get to Rose’s.” Alex explained, tossing a few pancakes onto a plate for his friend. 

“Shit. Could’ve woken me up sooner!” Luke whined, practically inhaling his first few bites. He’d wanted to shower, but that was out of the question now. Oh well. He’d use the gym showers. 

“And deal with your right hook? Nope. I’m good.” Alex was making a third plate now and Luke knew it wasn’t for Reggie. (Reggie’s pancakes were still in the pan, waiting to be so drenched with syrup they’d drown.) 

Luke managed to finish half his plate before he hopped up, stripping in the living room and grabbing the clothes that hung on the nearby chair. What can he say, he was still a twenty-something kid with no actual adults to care about where he put his clothes. Grabbing his duffel, Luke grinned as he headed to the door. 

“Tell Willie I said hi.” He winked and heard Alex’s protests as the door clicked behind him. 

Laughter was still bubbling past his lips as he walked into the gym, just tossing his bag on the bench today. He was cutting it close and it’s not like anyone would touch his stuff. Waving at the receptionist, he settled into his usual spot, eyes sliding over the people in the gym that he didn’t regularly see. 

“Eying up the competition?” A voice asked from behind and he spun to fit the voice to a face. 

There stood a gorgeous girl, all dark skin and long braids. Her outfit was standard, all black and cut close to her body, but the smile on her lips was gentler than most. Luke could feel heat pool behind his collarbone, the fire inside raging upwards and threatening to singe his hair if he didn’t get control of it. Emotions were not his strong suit, but he knew it wasn’t anger stoking the fire. 

“Nah. I’m more than sure you could all kick my ass.” Luke grinned, his old cocky smile slotting into place.

The girl laughed and her smile grew, sending sparks exploding around Luke’s chest, his ribs igniting like kindling. “Good you know your place.” She held out her hand to shake, the same scars on her hands as he had on his own, “I’m Julie. I guess you’re Nick’s replacement.”

Shaking her hand felt like handing her the matches and the gasoline, but Luke grinned at her. “That’d be me. Though I would say I’m more of an improvement than replacement. An upgrade, if you will.”

Julie laughed, shaking her head, “I’ll let him know you said that. I’m sure he’d love to know he’s a lesser model.”

“As he should.” Luke beamed but he glanced at the door, knowing that the kids would be arriving soon. 

“You work with the boys, so I’ve heard, so I’m sure you don’t need any pointers on how to teach.”

“Nah. Anything I should know about the girls, though?” He asked, settling into work mode even though he’d much rather talk to Julie about her. 

She seemed surprised he’d asked, but in a good way, “Not much. Tessa’s a spitfire and will happily punch before given a signal. Oh, and Aria is honestly kind of terrified of being hit. But other than that they’re all great and learn quickly.”

Luke nodded, storing this info away in a special folder in his head. “Got it. Tessa needs discipline and Aria needs us to go slow. Simple enough.”

Julie looked surprised but she hid it behind a grin. “Let’s see how long you’re saying that.” And then she nodded towards the door as a group of ten or so girls filed in.

“I got this.” Luke assured and flexed his shoulders, readying himself. 

As discussed Tessa really did not want to wait for a signal to strike, but Luke was good at dodging. (He’d learned that skill long before he’d been taught to throw a good punch.) And after the fifth time her attempts had been sidestepped she grew a bit more complacent, allowing Luke to show her proper form and better techniques before she launched an attack. 

Aria had proven difficult, but Luke knew how to be gentle. He’d gotten down to her level and was solely showing her defensive techniques and the safest way to protect her organs and face. Then he’d gotten an idea. 

“Julie.” She turned at the sound of her name, eyebrow raised in question. “Come here.”

She walked over, arms crossed, unsure what Luke was doing. “Yes?”

Quickly, he slipped into his stance and she mirrored him with practiced ease. “I want to show Aria how easy it is to protect. There’s no need for me to lash out at you. I’m just protecting myself.”

Julie nodded, pinpointing the weakest areas in his stance immediately. “Watch us, Aria.” Her fist snuck out, fast as a bullet, but when she reached Luke’s open chest his hands blocked it. 

Her next few attempts were the same and she’d begun to actually try rather than just doing it to show Aria. Each swipe was avoided with ease and the precision in his eyes glowed, his grin unchecked as he kept dodging. With a huff she feigned an attack to the right, but Luke just bounced out of the way entirely. 

The fire raged through him, a wildfire catching his veins alight, and he backed away. Shaking his muscles out, still moving, he grinned at the kids. “See? All you have to do is focus. And I’m not hurt and neither is Julie. Right, Jules?”

Brown eyes rolled at the nickname, but she leveled a gentle smile at Aria. “Yup. Not a scratch on me.”

Aria smiled up at them, all teeth and clumsy lips, but they could both see the change in her demeanor. She seemed lighter, less worried. Before Luke could say anything more their school teacher walked over and began to wander them up. Luke waved goodbye, feeling a shot of sadness at the fact he wouldn’t see them again, and watched them file out the door. 

“You were good, Patterson.” Julie complimented, grabbing her water bottle from the bench beside Luke’s bag. 

“You did pretty good yourself, Jules. Thought you might actually hit me.” 

She narrowed her eyes on his smirk, “I could have. I was just trying not to hurt you because of Aria.”

“Sure, sure.” He agreed, his smirk not melting even a little as he grabbed his own bottle of water. 

“You want to try me? We can go in the ring right now. I’ll kick your ass.” 

Luke laughed, waving her off, “You would. And as much as I’d like that, I have to get going. I have a meeting with my manager.”

“Trevor Wilson, right?” Julie asked, swinging a braid behind her shoulder. Luke hummed his agreement and Julie nodded. “He’s not the best, is he?”

Luke shrugged, tossing his bottle back into his bag, “Nah, but he signed me first. Contract holds for another year. Then I can reconsider my options.”

“You ever need a new manager, you could ask Ray.” The name sounded funny on her tongue, like it tasted wrong. 

“Ray? The owner of the gym?” Luke questioned, glancing back at her. 

“Mhmm. He manages a few of us. He’s good at his job and won’t take your cut. He’s got me and Carrie signed and I’d trust him with my life.”

Something in her eyes made him think Julie and Ray had a deeper relationship than work. “Sure, yeah. I can look into him.”

Julie smiled and nodded. “Cool. Okay, you need to get going, and I’ve got some ass to kick.”

As if summoned, a blonde in a hot pink sports bra sauntered over, grinning. Her hair was in a low ponytail and Luke had seen her around a few times. Carrie. She’d broken up more than a few bad fights and she was beginning to climb the ranks in the league as well. Carrie swung an arm over Julie’s shoulder, “Ready?”

Julie nodded and smiled at Luke, “Hope I see you again. Just so I can kick your ass properly.” Then both girls bounced off to the ring, talking and laughing. 

Luke grabbed his bag and headed out, still a bit dumbstruck. Julie was gorgeous and funny and he didn’t even need to see her in a match to know she was not someone to mess with. The flames licked at his throat and he swallowed them down, turning down the street towards Trevor’s office. Maybe something was missing.


	3. Combustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Luke meet again and it sends Luke into a spiral. It’s not as bad as it could be, but it’s still worse than it has been in a long time, and it’s not getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda hate this chapter. But I’m also biased because I know what’s coming and that’s what I want to write. So... patience and all that.

uke’s meeting with Trevor had been the same thing they’d been rehashing for weeks. Was he willing to travel or not? And by the end of it Luke felt too hot, the taste of ash coating his tongue. He’d stormed out the second he’d been dismissed. 

This was the issue. Trevor wanted money and if Luke traveled, did bigger fights, state-wide matches, he could be making big bucks. As it was, Luke wasn’t sure if he wanted that. It was a large time commitment and he had a home here. He loved living with Alex and Reggie. They understood him in ways no one else did. They took care of him. He wasn’t ready to give that up. 

Alex and Reggie had discussed traveling with him; they were both willing to, but they had reservations. Boxing alone made Alex anxious. Traveling in a shitty car thousands of miles to fight big names? That was worse. And while he’d never say it, he and Willie were getting closer to moving from awkward-sorta-dating to actually being official. 

Reggie was more than happy to follow, though he’d always stayed away from as many fights as he could. The issue was he had a good job, working under the wing of some social worker in town. He was doing night classes with the money he could scrape up from odd jobs and his paycheck for the social work. Luke didn’t want to take that away from him. 

And so the conversation always played, an annoying loop of every other one. Luke wasn’t sure, Trevor was sure, and neither would back down. And it spiraled. And inevitably he’d get angry and leave only to wind up in the same position a few days or weeks later. This had been going on for months and both Trevor and Luke were on their final straws. 

The phone rang against his ear as he headed back to the gym, but Alex always answered quick and Luke didn’t need to wait long, “How did it go?”

“He’s lucky I didn’t strangle him.” Luke snarled, licking his lips to try and lessen the flavor of charcoal and soot that threatened to overwhelm him. 

Alex sighed on the other end of the line, “Glad you didn’t. I know that Flynn’s good at her job, but I’m not sure even she could get you out on murder charges.”

Luke growled, low and angry and he could feel the fire brighten, raging through him; it was nearly engulfing him now. It was worse than it had been in a while and he blamed Trevor for the strain of control. 

“Luke... You going to the gym?” Alex asked, voice hesitant. Luke had learned to manage his feelings a bit better when he’d found the outlet of boxing. Alex had heard how his emotions felt like fire and it often took control, burning everything down around him while Luke got flambéed. He’d found ways to tell when Luke was bad and they’d all found ways to help or at least ease the aftermath. 

“Yeah. Mostly there.” His words were a huff and he could see the sign, feel his muscles tense at the thought of going inside and working out the rage. 

“I’ll let Willie know..” Alex mumbled and Luke could hear his fingers tapping. “Just..be careful, bro.”

Luke grunted but he hung up. He’d apologize later. Later when the flames weren’t scarring his throat and blackening his lungs. He was inside the gym before he could blink and he glanced to the desk, but Willie was gone. Good. People would know to stay away then. 

They’d worked out a system. On the really bad days Willie would round up who he could and get them out of the gym and he’d clear as much space as possible. Last time someone had asked Luke for a friendly match on a particularly bad day (he’d lost a fight and had to ask Alex to help pay for his chunk of the rent) he’d dislocated the guys jaw. Most people knew to stay away after that, but Willie made sure they did. 

Luke didn’t bother taping up his hands, wanting the pain to help ground him, and he went to the back corner where the punching bag hung. He dropped into his stance like he’d been born to do it and he threw his first punch. It landed well and his hand ached immediately, the pain stretching through his fingers. 

Luke settled into a rhythm, listening to the punches hit the bag and his breathing pick up. It was soothing in a way, mindless, numbing. That’s the last thing he remembered until he was standing in the gym showers, water raining down, soaking the last of the embers. 

Sliding down the wall to the floor, Luke exhaled shakily. Blinking water away, he looked down at his hands. The knuckles were split and bruised and he’d cut up his palms with his nails, but he’d done worse before. Rolling his shoulders, he checked himself over. No other damage. Maybe he’d done well this time. Maybe he’d caught the storm early. 

Luke sat for a while, letting the water rinse his sweat and anger away until he could feel his legs go numb beneath him. Only then did he stand, shutting off the water and stumbling to the lockers. No one was around and he was grateful, feeling exhausted and worn out. 

He didn’t have any clean clothes on him, a bad habit of his, and he texted Alex asking for him to swing by. He didn’t mind just sitting and waiting. Then again, Luke hadn’t expected anyone else to walk into the men’s locker rooms. 

“Hello? Anyone in here?” An all too familiar voice called and Luke shrunk into the towels he had wrapped around him. 

Forcing his voice out, hiding the hoarseness of it, he tried to sound as cocky as he normally did, “Pretty sure you’re in the wrong locker room, Jules.”

Julie rounded the corner, eyes directly on his face, though he had three towels covering him. “Yeah, I know. The girl’s room is full and I’m nasty.” 

Luke watched as she gestured to herself. It was true she was covered in sweat and looked uncomfortable, but he was not in the headspace to argue. Waving her towards the showers, he dropped his eyes to his hands. He really should fix them up before Alex arrived...

“Hey...” Julie was suddenly in his face, hands grabbing his and inspecting them. “Did you forget tape? And gloves? Come on, Luke, you’ve been coming here long enough to know we keep extra under the front desk.”

“Stalking me now?” He asked, but his words were raw and held no heat. Luke just felt tired. This hadn’t been his worst episode, but it had been bad enough. They all left him scarred and burned anyhow. 

“More like you’re basically a legend around here.” Julie argued and flipped his hands over to check his palms. Clearly she didn’t like what she could see. “We need to get these bandaged, Luke.”

He only hummed, tugging his hands away, “They’re fine. They’ll heal.”

Julie wanted to argue, but thankfully the door opened again and she didn’t get a chance. Alex walked in, Willie barely a step behind him. They paused at seeing Julie, but Alex took one look at his best friend and decided it didn’t matter. 

“Hey, Luke.... Doing okay?” He asked, kneeling beside him and passing him an oversized sweatshirt that surely used to be Bobby’s. 

“M’fine.” He muttered, sliding the shirt over his head and not bothering to move the towels covering his waist or shoulders. The sweatshirt just swallowed them up, too. 

Willie cleared his throat, but Luke didn’t look up. It wasn’t for him. “Julie... Girl’s room is full, I assume. Come out to the employee bathroom. You can shower there.”

Julie tried to protest, Luke could hear it, but Willie was persuasive and it didn’t take long for her to concede. Though she did lean over first, hand dropping on to Alex’s shoulder, “Bandage his hands, please. They’re cut up pretty bad.” 

Luke groaned, but she was gone before he could complain. He wouldn’t have anyway, he was too tired. Without complaint he dropped his hands into Alex’s, allowing his friend to inspect them just as Julie had done. 

“Not horrible... Should’ve taken precautions, though.” Alex sighed, grabbing wrappings from his fanny pack. 

“Didn’t want to. Wanted to feel better.” Luke mumbled, eyes dropping shut and words slurring together some. God he was tired. 

“I know, buddy, I know.” Alex’s voice wasn’t mad or even disappointed and Luke took it as a win. With the gentle touches of his best friend and the quiet of the locker room, Luke was asleep in moments, his body aching but the flames suffocated for the time being.


	4. Snuffed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke’s getting bad. He needs an out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is build up, again, ugh. But it’s important. The next chapter will be more Juke and will be more sad boy hours with comfort. Be prepared!

Luke’s life wasn’t a downward spiral. He was fine, thank you very much. But...maybe things weren’t so great in this moment. After his outburst on Thursday Luke had spent the weekend with Alex and Reggie, alternating between sitting around and watching tv and fighting off nightmares. It was a routine he’d long grown used to. 

The issue was it didn’t back down the way it always did. Come Tuesday Luke felt worse. The fire inside was licking at his bones again and he’d snapped at Alex a few too many times as it was. Maybe it was the stress of Trevor who was still texting once a day with the same question. Or maybe it was the looming date, a reminder of a life he’d never had. Or maybe Luke had just finally shattered inside, the sand in his body turning into glass shards with the heat, tearing him up from the inside out. 

Whatever it was, he left a message with Willie that Nick would be alone with the boys for the day. Then he snuck out before Reggie woke and headed down to Bobby’s. 

Bobby swung the door open and turned on his heel without a greeting, heading to the kitchen. “You know I can’t help, Luke. Alex is better at this shit than me.”

Luke grunted, pushing the door closed behind him. “That’s why I’m here. I don’t want help. I want it to stop.”

Bobby sighed as he dug out a package of pills. “I hate when you do this, man. You’re not you on them.” Still, he handed them over. 

Luke shrugged, but he hated it, too. He’d gone to Alex’s therapist for a while and he’d been prescribed meds to help lessen his anger. They worked, sure, but it emptied his head and it made him quiet, a void of himself. He left them at Bobby’s and only took them when things were really bad. (It was a safety measure so only he could decide if he wanted them. No one would have ever pushed, but he wanted the option to be his and his alone.)

He had gotten better over the years, but with the anniversary of all his friends piling into a car to live in a shitty apartment because they’d all ran from home anyway and Trevor up his ass? Each breath stung from the heat and Luke was too tired to fight against the fire turning his nerves to char. 

“You take them if that’s what you need. But don’t forget you’ve got us, Luke. We’ll help.” Bobby promised, handing the bottle over. It felt like it weighed a thousand tons in Luke’s shaky hand. 

“Alex and Reggie have their own things to deal with. I just need it to stop for a few days, so I can catch my breath, then I’ll work on it with them.” 

Bobby nodded and he patted his friend’s shoulder, the most physical contact the older boy ever enjoyed. “Just be safe, Luke. We’ve got your back.” 

Luke nodded, tears stinging his eyes, and he swallowed them down. He was back in the hall quickly and he sighed, staring at the bottle in his hands. Fuck it. Two little pills tumbled into his hand before he swallowed them dry, feeling ice sink into his gut at what was to come. 

Luke had returned to his bed and slept, not wanting to feel the medicine slowly coat his insides and stifle the fire like a blanket. It was better to just wake up cold. 

Alex must have figured it out because when Luke woke, mouth dry and body shivering, he was sitting on the end of the bed, the tv too loud. 

Glancing at his friend, Alex nodded, “Nice to see you awake, Aurora.”

“No one calls her by her full name.” Luke mumbled, not moving from his face down position in the pillows. 

“Yeah, well, you’re not much a beauty, Patterson.” Alex joked and his hand snuck out, settling against Luke’s skin. The warmth of it racked through his body and for a moment the shivering stopped before starting again. 

Sighing, he spoke, “Feeling that bad or was this preemptive?”

Luke only shrugged, refusing to explain. Alex knew the answers. At some point he’d learned the map of Luke’s soul. He really didn’t need to ask questions anymore. 

“You’re an idiot, I just want you to know that.” He pulled his hand back and repositioned the blanket over the shaking boy. “They couldn’t do the program today. Nick called out sick.”

Luke winced, guilt swirling where smoke normally resided. “Willie should’ve told me.”

“Willie was worried about you.” Alex argued even though they both knew why he’d done it. “Thursday is open if you want to work with the girls.”

Luke rolled, eyes locking with Alex’s. He knew his were deadened and the bags underneath darker than storm clouds. “You want me to help them like this?”

Alex shrugged, his voice level. “There’s no heat to flare up, Luke. You can teach fighting in your sleep. I’ve seen it. Why not try for a little happiness?”

His head was shaking before the blond had finished, “Nope. No one needs to see me like this. I’ll be fine.”

Alex sighed, but didn’t argue, standing instead. “You think about it. I know you won’t last past Thursday on the pills anyway. You never make it more than two days.”

He’d left the room by the time Luke had come up with a snappy response, but in the end Alex was right. Luke managed a few days before the cold felt too much and he begged for the return of his warmth, the return of _him_. That gave him until Thursday morning... He could probably make it through practice with the kids before the fire reignited and threatened to burn him down... Maybe he’d go, help out, and get home before the flames reduced him to ash.


	5. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke snaps. Julie’s there. Will she be able to help or will Luke lash out at her, too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha this is so long. Oops. But things happen in this chapter!!!!! Aghhhh

Alex was right. He was always fucking right and someday Luke would find a way to hate him for it. As it stood now, he couldn’t because Alex knew him better than anyone else and they both knew he’d only last a few days. 

He’d managed to make it to Wednesday night before the lack of himself bothered him too much and the shivering had been chattering his teeth for hours. He threw out the bottle, which Reggie then fished out to return to Bobby, and declared he was done. While both his roommates looked relieved, they also knew what was to come. 

Each time he tried the pills they worked, they snuffed out the fire and Luke was calmer, though only a shadow of himself. But every time he gave up the pills, tossed them away because it wasn’t worth being fully in control if he wasn’t himself, the fire roared back with a vengeance. The last time he’d done this he’d broken his own wrist trying to fight some bartender. It was a blur for him and Alex refused to give him details.

Waking up Thursday felt like coming back to life, the fire back and Luke finally able to breathe. But he could also feel the tendrils of heat already clawing their way to his fingers and toes. So then this would be bad. But he wanted to at least work with the girls class today. They deserved it, even if he’d be aching by the end of it. 

After a quick shower, Luke was dressed and grabbing some sort of pre-made smoothie that no doubt Alex had made. He ignored the bedroom door opening behind him, gulping down what he could before he got caught. 

“What ya doing, Luke?” Reggie asked, voice full of sleep and confusion.

“This isn’t all that bad, you know.” He replied, ignoring Reggie’s question completely. “Doesn’t taste healthy at all.”

“That’s because Willie made sure to add extra chocolate chips when Alex wasn’t looking.” The other boy explained, coming to stand beside his friend. “So...What’re you doing? We thought you’d sleep in after the last few days.”

“I’m going to help out at Rose’s. Don’t even try to argue, Reg. I’m doing it.” 

Reggie whined quietly, quickly forcing Luke into a hug. “How bad is it?” He’d never quite understood Luke in the way Alex did and when Luke had tried to explain the fire, he’d only gotten more lost. But Reggie wasn’t dumb and he knew Luke had issues, ones that could result in him or others being hurt. 

“Bad enough. But I’m fine for now, Reg. I’ll make it through the program and then I’ll come back home before it gets bad. Maybe Bobby can come over and we’ll mess around.” Bobby was always down for some drinking and if things got out of hand he could help Alex stop him.

“You promise?” The voice was soft, a scared whisper Luke had grown used to hearing over the years. None of them had it easy as kids, but Reggie’s childhood left him more vulnerable than Alex and Luke. Their scars were different. 

“Promise. I’ll be fine.” He patted his friends head and extracted himself from the hug. “I gotta go. Don’t wanna be late.”

Luke was out the door before he could tempt himself into staying, but he could still hear Reggie head to Alex’s room to wake him up. He was sure he’d have texts throughout the day checking in on him as well as Willie’s watchful eye on him at the gym. 

He was late when he arrived, but class had only just begun, so he tossed his bag near the bench and slid up beside Julie. To say she looked surprised was an understatement, but she gave him a small smile, unsure. 

Aria was doing better and Tessa wasn’t as quick to lash out now, watching before she struck. It was good. He was happy to see their improvement, especially after so little time. It’s probably why he didn’t notice the fire growing, spreading, burning everything in its path. It’s probably why he didn’t notice the way Julie was eying him, like she could see something snapping apart inside of him. 

Class ended seemingly abruptly, though Luke was sure now that it had gone the right amount of time. His breathing had picked up and he was moving nonstop, trying to quell the heat boiling his insides. Waving goodbye to the kids, he turned, trying to find Willie, but his view was quickly blocked. 

Julie’s face was only a few inches from his, concern etched in her eyes. “Hey.. I didn’t expect you to fill in. How are your hands?”

Shaking his head, trying to ignore the crackling fire as is raced up his spine, he refocused on her words. “My hands? Yeah, no, they’re fine.”

Julie frowned, reaching out and gripping his shoulder, trying to ground him into the moment, “Luke.. What’s going on? You seem...Anxious?” It wasn’t the right word, but she couldn’t find anything better to explain his odd behavior. 

Luke huffed out a laugh that was on the wrong side of bitter and he shook her hand off, even though her skin was cool and felt like heaven on his burning shoulder. “M’fine. Where’s Willie?”

“Willie?” Julie shook her head slowly, unsure now. “He’s not working right now. He comes in later tonight.”

Luke grunted, biting down on his lip, heat splitting it open. He didn’t even notice the copper flood his tastebuds, trying to think over the fire snapping. 

“What do you need, Luke?” Julie asked, voice firmer now. 

“Nothing. Nothing.” He spun, grabbing his bag, but he could feel his anger rising, the meds left somewhere in the piles of ashes he was leaving behind. 

Luke was halfway to the door when Julie grabbed his wrist, gentle but strong. She tugged him back to her, their bodies closer than necessary. “What do you need Willie for, Luke? I can help.”

“You can’t help. No one can.” He growled, knowing she wouldn’t understand the double meaning in his words, but not caring. He could feel it, like a balloon ready to burst. He needed to get away from her. 

“Well if you think Willie can help, then I can help.” She sighed, hating to drop this bomb, but it was necessary. Luke looked so freaked. “My dad’s Ray. He’s not just a manager. He owns the gym.”

Luke refocused on her slightly, the shock only sitting in his system for a few moments before it was burned away, barely leaving a mark. He was using the last of his brain, the last bit he could hold on to as the fire clouded his mind with smoke. “Keys. Back room.”

“Back room?” She asked but she quickly pulled out a key ring. His prize dangled inches from him, but he wasn’t given a chance to grab it before Julie hid it behind her back. “I’m going with you.”

“Like hell you are.” He growled, anger sparking, nearing the crest of what he could handle. There were already red spots in his vision and he knew his hands were shaking. 

“You look ten seconds away from either puking or attacking someone. I don’t know what’s so special in the back room, but I’m coming with.” 

Luke wanted to fight, wanted to protect this girl, but he was already losing one battle. “Fine. Go.” His words were clipped and cold despite the fire slowly taking him over. 

Julie was quick to head to the back room, unlocking it with ease. Though she saw nothing of note. It was mostly extra equipment and old, used up punching bags. She’d turned to ask what Luke had wanted in here, but he was already stalking past her to the worst looking punching bag. He reached out, punching with no form or real aim, just primal strength. 

“Luke!” Julie cried, watching as the single punch tore open his already scabbed knuckles and blood dripped down the bag. “Stop!” She reached forward to grab at his arm, but he swung at her. 

Disarming him was scarily easy as Julie swung a leg out, dropping Luke to his knees. He grunted, but he stayed, breathing too hard. “Luke... what the fuck, dude?”

Luke didn’t move for nearly a minute and she was about to drop down and force him to look her in the eyes when he dug his phone from his pocket. His hands were shaking too hard to dial the numbers, but he held it out to her. 

“What?.. Who do you need me to call?” She asked, voice calm. He didn’t need to be anymore riled up. 

“‘Lex.” He whispered, letting her take the phone, returning his hand to the floor where he ground his knuckles into the concrete. 

Julie winced, but pulled up the only contact she could think of. Alex. The picture was of a blond guy with drumsticks up his nose, mouth wide in sleep. She smiled slightly as she pressed the call button. 

A single ring went by before it was answered, the voice on the other end sounding concerned and maybe edging towards panic, “Luke, where are you? You haven’t answered my texts... Do you need me to get Bobby?”

“Uh.. Hi. I’m Julie, Julie Molina.” She explained, so confused as to what was going on, but Luke hadn’t moved even though he was leaving blood on the floor from his hand. It didn’t seem to be helping him any. “I’ve got Luke here..but I don’t really know what’s going on?”

“Shit!” Alex cursed and she could hear him moving around, getting ready to come find Luke. “Where are you two?”

“At Rose’s, in the back room. Alex, what’s going on?” She was growing more worried now, especially as she watched Luke stand. He was pacing in front of the bag, eyeing it too much to be good. 

“Look, it’s too much to try and explain. Put simply, Luke isn’t going to be good to be around. I have a feeling you won’t leave even if I ask you to...So, stand back and don’t touch him. Whatever you do, don’t touch him.”

“What’s going to happen if I touch him?”

“Most likely, a black eye. Though since you’d fight back...Might be worse.” Alex sighed, sounding so exhausted. “Just don’t try, please. He’s going to feel guilty enough as is.”

“Okay.. I won’t touch him.” Julie promised and with another confirmation that Alex was on his way, she hung up. 

“Luke?” She called, though he didn’t stop moving. “Luke, Alex is on his way. He’s coming to help.”

Luke just huffed, turning back to the bag. He sized it up and then he began to punch. His speed was good, though he was sloppy. She’d seen videos of him fighting and he was better than this, she knew that. So, standing, she walked over to the other side of the bag. Alex said no touching, not no talking. 

“You’re doing a bad job and you know it. If you were against anyone with any fighting skill they’d beat you.”

His eyes flashed to her and if Julie was a lesser woman she would have flinched back at the coldness in his eyes. This wasn’t the guy she’d met a week ago who bounced around while he taught little girls how to protect themselves. 

Swallowing down any nervousness, Julie planted a smirk on her face. “You’re not even holding your hand right. You’re going to break a thumb.”

His words were an echo of the light they’d held last week, dimmed and distant. “Maybe that’s the point.”

Julie rolled her eyes, “Okay, fine. You can break your thumb if you want, but what about the punching bag? You could do way more damage if you put your power behind it.” She’d correctly pinpointed that this was about destroying this, hurting himself and anything around him. Maybe it made sense that he came back here, where he could lock the door and go at all the equipment with no one stopping him.

Luke seemed to consider her words and he fixed his positioning, moving into the proper stance. His next throw was aimed towards the middle of the bag, and while his hand was still wrong, he used his hips. This time the bag flew towards her, but she only sidestepped it. 

“See? Way better if you actually care about what you’re doing.” Julie grinned at him, but his eyes dropped and he leaned back to kick the bag, sending it flying to the left. He didn’t move his leg, letting the fifty pound bag come back at him, slamming into his leg like it was a brick wall. 

“Dude!” She cried out, actual panic ruining her facade. “If this is about pain, you can do this another way!”

Luke turned from her, stalking towards a smaller bag. It was full of sand and not meant for the more advanced boxers. He ignored her calls, throwing a well aimed punch to the seam and watching it split just as his knuckles did again. God his hands were going to be so bruised and torn up.

“Luke Patterson!” She called and he turned to look at her. With a deep breath, she ran forward but she stopped herself before she could grab him. The idea popped into her head unbidden, but it was better than letting this continue. 

“Wait here.” She commanded and ran out of the room. When she returned less than two minutes later the room looked like a tornado had run through it. All the mats had been torn from the walls, leaving behind ruined paint, and Luke was going at a stand up dummy hard enough to tear chunks from the foam. 

With another shaky breath, Julie raced up and she grabbed at Luke. He yanked from her immediately, his glare turning full force on her. Julie only grinned, needing to coax him into her plan and this seemed the best way to do it, “Want a fight, Patterson? Let’s go.”

Luke’s answering growl was terrifying, but Julie smirked and bounced backwards. Luke lunged toward her, missing by mere inches, and then she was out the door. He’d followed, returning to his sloppy ways, and she turned to a room down the hall and darted in, knowing he’d follow. 

When Luke burst in, Julie was nowhere to be seen, but he didn’t get a chance to look around. Suddenly he was shoved into one of the large tubs the gym kept to use for ice baths after competitions or big workouts. Water splashed around him, soaking the floor, and it took a good twenty seconds before the shock of _cold_ hit him full force. 

Luke gasped, forcing his head above the icy water, chunks bouncing against his overheated skin. It was like the fire inside had been doused by cold water and he felt all of the fight drain out of his body in one quick rush, leaving him far beyond exhausted and shivering in the cold. 

Julie waited for a few moments, watching him carefully. He’d gotten a few good throws in and she didn’t want to be on the receiving end, no matter how sloppy. When she was sure he was calm, she knelt beside the tub. “Feel a little better?”

Luke was just about vibrating in the tub, teeth clenched, but she could see the difference. Pushing his hair from his face, he spoke, voice shaky, “I feel like a fucking popsicle.”

“Good.” Julie smiled, something softer now that the danger seemed to have past, tension leaving her body incrementally. “You seemed a bit overheated.”

Luke laughed at the irony of her words, but he just leaned his head back against the rim of the metal. “Thanks.”

It was silent a while, Luke not moving even as the water bore its way into his bones, making him feel just as cold as the meds had. Finally, Julie broke it, voice soft. “Can I look at your hands now? You did a number on them.”

Luke hummed, lifting them to look at the damage himself before he held them out for Julie. As she began to look at them, fingers prodding for broken bones or popped joints, he watched her closely. She’d stayed. She’d found a way to stop his temper and she did so without getting hurt. 

As Julie pressed on the tender spots, pink water dripping towards the floor, he felt his heart swell. Julie had already done so much for him and she didn’t even _know him._ Julie felt like some sort of a missing puzzle piece in his life. Something he hadn’t realized he had needed, but once it was shown to him, it was so obvious it hurt. 

“Don’t think anything’s broken. You got lucky.” Her words echoed years of Alex’s statements and Luke felt another piece drop into place. His friends were bits and pieces of her. But Julie? Julie was the whole puzzle, the masterpiece in completion. 

“Thank you.” Luke whispered, voice nearly reverent. He didn’t know how Julie was meant to be in his life. He didn’t know if she was dropped into his path to be another friend or if she was meant to be more, but it didn’t matter. As long as Luke had her in his life, everything would be better. Everything would be the way it was meant to be. 

Julie hummed, eyes returning to Luke’s, suddenly very aware of how close their faces were. “Uh, you’re welcome...”

Luke leaned a bit closer, ignoring the water biting into his collarbones with cold and the clinking of the melting ice. “Jules...”

Their breath mingled and Luke felt his hitch, eyes watching her closely. They were barely inches apart and Luke could feel the crescendo of feelings, seconds from exploding. 

“Luke! Julie!” A voice called and Julie startled backwards, away from Luke who stayed frozen, eyes wide. 

“In here!” Julie called out weakly, glancing at Luke and quickly shaking off the heaviness of the previous moment. 

Suddenly Alex and Bobby threw the door open, both on guard for their own reasons. Looking between the two, they both seemed confused, but Bobby was the first to speak. “Luke... You good, brother?”

“I’m freezing. But...yeah... Yeah, I’m good.” And if he was staring right at Julie’s back as he said it, well that was a conversation for another time. 

Bobby was beside the tub in a second, Alex still trying to figure out what had happened here, offering a hand to the boxer. Luke grabbed it and heaved himself up, water pouring back into the tub. 

Once he was out and Julie had disappeared to grab towels, Alex spoke. “What happened?”

Luke licked his lips, seeming unsure, eyes still caught on the doorway Julie had gone through. “I... She...” He dragged his eyes to Alex’s and Bobby’s, “She helped me.”

“Helped you? And didn’t get an uppercut to the jaw?” Alex asked, slight venom seeping into his tone. He’d never been able to help without getting a few bruises. 

Luke shook his head, seeming dazed. “She...She didn’t touch me. Think I almost caught her a couple of times, but she’s quick..”

Bobby wrapped an arm around Alex, “‘Lex, if she helped that’s all that matters.”

Alex looked Luke up and down, cataloging the visible injuries. After a minute, he sighed, allowing the jealousy to leave his body. “Fine... Only because you’re okay.” 

Luke smiled a little, tentative. “Thanks, Alex... For everything. You too, Bobby.”

Bobby rolled his eyes at the emotional statement and he patted Luke’s shoulder before breaking the tension, “So... How much are we going to be fixing up the back room so Willie doesn’t get fired.”

Luke laughed awkwardly, hand rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah...About that...”

Julie interrupted then, tossing a few towels at Luke as well as some old clothes. “Don’t worry about it. My dad owns the gym. It’s a fixer-upper anyways. We’ll work on it this weekend.”

Luke stripped of his shirt quickly, putting the dry one on, “No, I did it. I want to help.”

Julie spun so he could change in peace, “Fine. You can help on Tuesday, after group. But don’t worry about it. We all break stuff sometimes.”

Luke changed quickly, brightening when she turned back to face him. “Thank you, Julie...” He wanted to say more, so much more, but of course Alex would cut him off. 

“Okay... Thank you, Julie. We owe you a lot, seriously. But I’m going to take him home before he crashes.”

Julie nodded, glancing back at Luke and noticing now how unsteady he looked. “Yeah. Get him home before he passes out.” 

Bobby wrapped an arm around Luke, ignoring his protests, and led him out. Alex was only a step behind when Julie grabbed his wrist loosely. Turning, he raised an eyebrow in silent question. 

“I don’t know what that was and I don’t expect you to tell me. I can ask Luke when he’s feeling better. But...Did I make this worse or not?”

The waver in his voice made Alex soften and he grasped her hand in his own for a few seconds before releasing it. “You helped him. More than I think you’ll ever know. Thank you, Julie.”

Julie smiled slightly, letting Alex go, watching as he caught up to the other boys.


	6. Scar Tissue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie spend the day fixing up the back room of Rose’s. Secrets are spilled, and so is paint.

Luke had slept for nearly fifteen hours straight when he’d gotten home, damp hair soaking his pillow. When he finally woke, aching all over, his hands were neatly bandaged and an arm was thrown haphazardly across his waist. Reggie. 

A small voice spoke, barely above a whisper, “Awake?”

“Nope. Still sleeping.” Luke murmured, voice hoarse from hours of disuse. 

Reggie pulled himself closer to Luke now, sighing quietly. “Alex said you did a real number on the back room at Rose’s.”

Luke searched his blurry memory, but all he could remember was ice water and brown eyes, the feeling of coming home, and crashing into bed afterwards. “I’m sure I did. But I’m fine, Reg.”

Reggie rolled his eyes and Luke could just about hear it. “Your hands look like you went seven rounds with a cheese shredder, Luke.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, craning his neck to look at his friend, “Did I win?” Reggie’s playful slap pulled more laughter from his lips. “I’ll take that as a no.”

Untangling himself, Reggie got out of bed, allowing Luke to roll onto his back. “Come on. I’ll make you food.” 

Luke laid for a few more minutes before dragging himself from bed. He felt like he’d been peeled off the bottom of someone’s shoe, but he painted on a smile as he went to the kitchen/living room. Alex was in the shower, if the sounds of running water and faint singing were anything to go by. Willie was sat at the table, hair in a high bun.

“Look who it is! Sleeping beauty awakens!” Willie crowed as Reggie started up some eggs in the pan. 

Luke rolled his eyes, faking a gag. “You and Alex are disgustingly made for each other, you know that?” He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and stole the seat beside Willie. 

Willie only grinned, eyes twinkling, “Yup. Now if only he would take his blinders off and see it.”

Luke chuckled, swallowing down half the bottle before his next breath, “Good luck with that. It took Alex six months of pining over a jock in seventh grade to realize he wasn’t straight.”

Willie laughed, but shrugged. “I’ve got time. And patience.”

Reggie mumbled something about him needing it and then he returned to his eggs. It was quiet for a bit, comfortable as it was. Luke’s thoughts wandered, trying to clear the mud from his brain and remember more of the day before. It was hard to sift through, but vaguely he remembered telling Julie he’d help this weekend… He should really get her number. 

Turning to Willie, Luke pushed out his phone, the new contact screen already open and blinking. Willie raised an eyebrow, but Luke just smiled and mouthed her name. Willie fondly rolled his eyes and typed in her number before pushing it back. “She’ll kick your ass to next Tuesday if you step out of line.”

“I look forward to it.” Luke smiled and shoved his phone away just as Reggie set plates down in front of him and Willie. 

Alex joined sometime in the middle of breakfast, hanging on Willie like a toddler, stealing bits of his food. Reggie was eating his own food, telling some story about a kid he worked with and a paint can that Luke was not following. And Luke felt happy. Happier than he had in a while, the fire still struggling to relight.

*********************  
Luke had texted Julie Friday night and gotten a time to show up to the gym. By ten am he was waiting outside, leaning against the brick building and fiddling with his phone case. He sucked at waiting.

Julie arrived fifteen minutes later, unlocking the doors and leading him inside. “I told you that it wasn’t a big deal, Luke. I don’t need you to help.”

Luke had already seen her glancing at the thick bandages wrapped around his hands, but he only smiled at her. “It’s my fault. I’m more than happy to help fix it up.”

Julie unlocked the door to the back room, the place still a mess of torn down equipment and blotchy red stains. “How often do you have to help fix this place up?”

The question sounded innocuous enough but Luke knew what Julie was actually asking. _How often does your anger require you to lock yourself back here so you don’t hurt anyone?_

“Not as often as it used to.” The boy shrugged, grabbing the mats and beginning to move them off to one side. “I’ve learned to cope a lot better over the years. But sometimes I can’t help it.” His smile was impish when he locked eyes with her, guilt hiding beneath the surface. “Anyways, I don’t usually wind up helping to clean it up. I’m usually too tired and Reggie’s too clingy to let me go enough to help.”

“Reggie?” She asked, helping to move the mats. Julie needed to do the paint first as that would take the longest. Then they could hang the mats back up. 

“Oh, yeah, my other best friend and roommate. He’s not really into boxing, so he doesn’t come around too often.”

“How many best friends do you have?” She asked, grabbing the paint bucket she’d left near the door. It was old and half empty and she suddenly wondered how often Luke’s friends had repainted these walls. 

“Uh, just the three. Alex, Bobby and Reggie. Well, unless you count Alex’s not-boyfriend, Willie.”

“Not boyfriend?” The question was overshadowed by the sound of the paint can opening, but Luke heard it anyway. 

Chuckling, he shrugged, “Alex is an idiot who can’t see what’s staring him right in the face. But don’t worry, Willie’s working on it. Me and Reg have this bet going. If they’re not official by next month Alex owes us a hundred bucks each for pain and suffering.”

“Does Alex know that?” Julie asked, handing a paint brush to Luke as she dipped her own into the white. 

“Nope!” He grinned and mirrored her, wiping the edge off and beginning on his section of the wall. 

Julie chuckled but they sunk into quiet for the next twenty minutes or so, both focused on the project at hand. After another few seconds, Luke sighed, but it wasn’t annoyed. “Ask your questions, Jules.”

“I didn’t want to be rude…” 

“I’m used to it. Ask away.” He promised, shooting her a blinding smile before he returned to the even strokes of paint. 

“What the hell happened yesterday? I mean you seemed off with the girls, but more distracted than anything.. Then you looked ready to kill someone.” Julie sounded worried, but Luke was surely making that up in his head.

Luke didn’t take his eyes off the paint, coating the next spot a little thicker. “Well, if you want details, I can’t help you. It’s all kind of fuzzy and the fifteen hour crash-nap doesn’t make that any easier.”

Julie looked full on concerned now, but Luke cut her off from speaking. “I used to go to Alex’s therapist, back when I first started boxing and I was still regularly starting fights. The short answer is he diagnosed me with IED—intermittent explosive disorder. I get angry, usually irrationally, and lash out to hurt others and to hurt myself.”

“And the long answer?” Julie asked, eyes locked on her own brush, but it wasn’t moving anymore. 

“The long answer is… complicated.” He smiled slightly, turning to sit for the moment. His hands were aching anyway. “The doc said it’s just the way my brain works, like it’s trying to make sense of the disorder in a physical sense. I’ve got..”

“Go on.” She pushed, mimicking Luke and turning to sit. “Whatever it is, I won’t judge.”

His answering smile was sad. He’d heard that before. “I’ve got this fire inside of me. It’s all my emotions, but mostly anger. It burns and it hurts and sometimes it takes over and I can’t feel anything but the heat of it and when I’m back to myself...there’s usually a lot of destruction.” 

She gestured to the room around them and he nodded. “Okay.. So the fire is bad.”

Luke shook his head, face screwing up in annoyance at himself. “No...no the fire doesn’t have to be bad. Sometimes it’s warm, like when I’m with my boys and we’re messing around or when I wake up and Reggie’s clinging to me because he had a bad dream or I’ve been snappy. Sometimes it’s hot, but it doesn’t burn me, just fuels me. It’s only bad when I can’t get control of it. When the wildfire takes control and my bones catch fire and my nerves burn to ash.”

Julie hummed, considering this for a long moment. Luke let her, trying not to get too worked up. Would she leave? Would Julie think he was crazy as so many others had before and just walk out on him? Would she think he was too dangerous to be around? 

“Okay.. So, that’s why you box. It’s to cope, right?” Her eyes met his and he hoped his shock wasn’t too evident in his gaze. 

“Yeah. Gives a good outlet and usually it works”

“This is too personal, but...What about something to stabilize your moods?”

“Yeah...the meds work, for sure..but again, as psychosomatic as it is, I feel like I’m stuck in the tundra the entire time I’m on them. And even if that wasn’t an issue, they dull everything. I’m not me when I’m on them. I hate it.”

Julie hummed and the quiet blanketed the room again. Luke’s fidgeting had just picked up when she broke the silence again. “I get how that feels. When my mom died Dr. Turner put me on antidepressants. I hated it, felt all hollow and echo-y, like there was too much empty space in my head and my heart. I stopped taking them as soon as possible.”

“I’m sorry, Jules… I didn’t know.” Luke whispered, hating to shatter the peace of the room. 

“Thanks. It’s alright.. I was fourteen.” She smiled at him, all sad eyes and soft edges. “It’s why the gym is named after her. Dad started this place for her. Before she got sick she was getting her name out there as a boxer.”

“And you took her place.” Luke concluded, watching her nod. “Guess badass runs in your genes.”

Julie smiled at that, an actual genuine smile, “Guess so. Hopefully anger doesn’t run in yours.”

Luke chuckled and he turned back to the wall, resuming his painting. They still had a lot to do. “Let’s hope not. I’ve seen enough angry kids in my life.”

She didn’t question that and they continued painting. It was nice, to not feel the weight of his diagnosis. Julie didn’t seem to mind and she seemed to understand in some ways, in ways others hadn’t. Luke felt the calm settle into his bones and he smiled as he worked on the wall. 

They were nearly done when Julie went to get some more paint, going to wipe it off on the side of the can, and effectively splattering Luke’s face in white droplets. “Oh! Luke, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“

Her words were cut off when paint coated her face. Blinking her eyes open, Luke was grinning at her like a fool, his brush poised in his hand in an obvious way. He’d done that on purpose. “Oops.” He grinned, not sounding the least bit apologetic. 

“Oh, it’s on!” Julie cried and she dunked her brush into the can, flinging it at his face once it was drenched. 

White spots covered Luke’s front and he was quickly to do the same, dipping his brush in and throwing it at her. Julie cried out and quickly stuck her hand into the can, coating it in the paint. Luke scrambled back, still on his backside, trying to evade her.

“Nope. You’re going down, Patterson.” Her grin was wild and she leapt forward, knocking Luke on to his back as she pressed her sticky hand into his face, leaving streaks of white all over. 

He laughed, reaching up his fingers and scooping the paint off, slathering it across her cheekbone. “Got a little something on your face, Jules.”

Her grin only brightened, even as she swiped her thumb across his chin and lips. “So do you.”

Luke laughed, white paint filling the crevices of his lips and skin, but he was distracted. Again, they were mere inches apart, grinning, chests touching as Julie all but lay on top of him. 

Her smile slowly faded, eyes darting from his green ones down to his white-painted lips and back again. Luke breathed out slowly, meeting her gaze and flashing to her lips as well. The tension tugged them down, closer, a hair’s breadth away from touching. 

Shrilly, Julie’s phone rang from across the room and then tension was shattered. Yanking away, she all but threw herself to grab her phone, her breathing fast. Luke groaned and flopped back on to the floor, tossing an arm over his eyes. Why did this keep happening?

“Hey, Care, what’s up?” Julie asked, forcing her voice to sound normal even if she was still jittering with what could have been. 

Luke laid, listening to the one sided conversation, wondering how he could make this work. Twice he was thwarted and already he was tired of it. After a minute or so, Julie hung up with a sigh. “Luke?”

Groaning, he dragged his arm from his eyes, tilting his head to look at her. “Yeah?”

“I gotta go… My friend Carrie got into some trouble and she needs a ride..and a lawyer.” 

“A lawyer?” Luke asked, sitting up now. “What did she do?”

“I don’t know.” Julie sighed, rubbing at her face in a frustrated way. “Something about trespassing on private property?”

Luke nodded and he dug his phone from his pocket. “Hold on a sec.” Dialing the all too familiar number he waited until a snarky voice came through the other line. 

“Patterson, if you broke someone’s ribs again I’m going to break yours.”

“Hey, Flynn, great to hear from you, too. I’m calling for a lawyer, but not for me.”

“Did Bobby piss in public again?” She whined, sounding more annoyed again. “Because you guys don’t pay me enough to deal with your bullshit.”

“Nope. A friend of mine needs some help. Trespassing.”

Flynn considered this for a moment. “A friend. Meaning not the boys. Meaning it’s probably a girl.” Luke frowned but let her pause for another moment before she continued. “I’m in. Solely so I can see how flustered you are. Text me the address. I’ll be there in twenty.”

With the click of the call hanging up, Luke gave Julie a shaky smile, suddenly nervous. “Well, I’ve got Carrie a lawyer. But we should move quick. Flynn’s damn good at her job, but that girl terrifies me.”

Julie laughed as she stood, dragging Luke up with her. “Alright, then. Let’s go.”


	7. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn helps out Carrie. Luke makes a bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please help me. Angry!Luke lives in my head rent free and he’s destroying me. I can’t stop writing.

Luke didn’t often drive, not even owning a car, because he really only spent his time in the gym and it was barely a five minute walk from the apartment. If needed to go elsewhere he just stole Bobby’s car or let Alex drive him. But thankfully, Julie had a car and she was more than willing to drive him down to the property Carrie was at. Apparently while she’d been arrested, the owner of the property was willing to wait to press charges until her lawyer arrived. 

Luke and Julie pulled up behind Flynn’s bright red motorcycle and he prayed she wasn’t mad they were later than her. (It’s not his fault she drives like a bat out of hell.) Rushing inside the lobby of the massive building, a hotel it looked like, Luke quickly spotted Flynn amongst the guests milling around. 

He recognized Carrie standing beside her, looking annoyed and uncomfortable, but he didn’t recognize the tall, slim stranger standing across from her. His suit was pressed, a dark velvet purple that nearly looked black in the lights of the lobby. 

As Julie and Luke got closer, they could hear the conversation. “I’m not seeing how my client did anything wrong. This is a hotel, Mr. Covington. That’s not considered private property.”

“Ms. Ryder, your client was found on the back patio where _private_ events are held. That is considered private property, as you well know.”

Luke and Julie stayed a few feet away, trying not to intrude and make this worse on Carrie. But Carrie glanced back at them and Covington’s attention, and therefore Flynn’s, was directed towards them. Something flashed in Covington’s eyes, but it was gone just as quick. “And who might these be?”

Flynn glared daggers at Luke, but she turned and forced her professional smile back on. “Excuse them. They’re only here to give my client a ride home since she will make whatever bail is set.”

Covington hummed, stepping around Flynn and up to Julie and Luke’s faces. He looked them up and down, specifically Luke, though. “And your names?”

Julie spoke first, not seeming even slightly swayed by his demeanor, “Julie Molina. And this,” she nudged Luke gently, suddenly realizing they hadn’t done a great job of scrubbing the paint from their faces, “is Luke Patterson.”

Covington held out a hand to shake and Luke felt trapped in his gaze, reaching out a bandaged hand to shake. Caleb did so dutifully, eyes boring into Luke’s. “Luke Patterson, as in the up and coming fighter known for...outbursts?” 

Luke recoiled, pulling his hand away, anger sparking the fire in his chest back to life since the first time in two days. “Luke Patterson as in the boxer who hasn’t had an ‘outburst’ in over a year.” 

“I thought you looked familiar. You were all over the news for a while.” Covington’s eyes turned back to Flynn, the hint of a smirk on his face, “I’m assuming this young woman was your lawyer. She sure did get you out of a heap of trouble.”

His eyes returned to Luke and the smile on his face was slimy, leaving Luke’s nerves on edge. His fists clenched, the bandages prohibiting him from making a tight fist, but a hit to the solar plexus would still hurt like hell. “She’s a lawyer. It’s her job to help people out of situations they shouldn’t be in.”

Covington chuckled, smiling slightly, just sharp edges and razor teeth. “Well, I think in this case you might be able to help her client out more than she can.”

“And why’s that?” Luke asked, the fire roaring ominously in his ears. Julie’s hand on his back grounded him slightly, but he just tried to breath slowly. 

“Well, I’m Caleb Covington. I manage a few boxers on the side and I’ve been looking to bring their names to fame. If they fought you, I’m sure their names would certainly become known.”

“You want them to fight me?” Luke asked, gaping at Caleb. He was a good boxer and his name was well-known in most circles, but this was still a shock. Caleb Covington’s name was familiar enough, though Luke couldn’t place exactly why. 

“Well of course! They’d get a bit of notoriety and you’d get to have some...fun.” The word dripped with sweetness, the meaning behind it clear. In less than a minute Caleb had parsed out Luke’s penchant for violence. 

Thank god for Flynn, who was quick to slither up next to Luke, her professional smile firmly in place. “If you’re offering a fight then Luke needs to discuss that with his manager. If you’re discussing it in place of pressing charges on my client then he needs to speak to his lawyer and you have twenty-four hours to write up a contract for me to approve.”

Caleb smiled at Flynn, but it was dark and plastered too high on his cheeks. “Of course. Luke.” He turned back to the shorter boy, “Please speak with your manager and I will email the contract over right away.” With a flick of his coattail, Caleb was gone, whisked away into the elevators. 

Carrie spoke before anyone else could, annoyance coloring her words, “I wasn’t sneaking around! I was just jogging across the property, how was I meant to know it was private property!”

Julie sighed, rolling her eyes, but there was no annoyance in her gaze. “It’ll be fine, Care. Luke says Flynn is the best.”

“Might not be up to me.” Flynn replied, eyes on Luke who hadn’t moved, statue still.

“Luke?” Julie asked, reaching a hand out to his, forcibly uncurling the fist he’d made. 

Luke let her do so and forced a slow breath, rolling his shoulders back and smothering the fire in his belly. Forcing his cocky smile, he turned to Flynn, “Call Trevor. Set up the fight.”

“Are you sure, Luke? Covington...he doesn’t seem like a great guy.” Flynn’s voice had dropped, they were still standing in his lobby after all. 

Luke sighed and whipped out his phone, dialing Alex. He pressed the speaker once he answered. “You’re better at keeping track of names than I am. Caleb Covington ring any bells?”

“About a thousand alarm bells!” Alex nearly shouted through the phone and Luke rolled his eyes. “Why the hell are you talking to him?”

“He wants to set up a fight. I said I’d talk to Trevor.” Luke explained dully. His choice had been made the minute Covington called out his past. 

“No, no. You’re not doing that. Trevor’s stupid enough to let you, but I’m not. Luke, Caleb is known for having dirty fighters. You’re not going up against them.”

“Good thing you’re not my manager.” Luke replied breezily and hung up. At least he knew what he’d be up against now. Smiling at Flynn, he nodded. “Set it up.”

Flynn sighed but didn’t argue. She knew better. “I can’t remember why I ever bothered to work for you.”

“Because Reggie makes the best cookies in the state and you’re too soft to deny him.” Luke replied and then he nodded towards Carrie. “Are we taking you home?”

Carrie looked between Flynn, Julie and Luke. After a minute she shook her head. “No. Flynn’s going to take me home.” Flynn didn’t protest but she did look surprised. “Julie, can we talk for a second?”

Julie nodded and the two girls sequestered themselves off to the side for a few minutes. Flynn and Luke made eye contact and she sighed. “Alex is going to kill me for setting this up.”

“He’ll get over it. I’ve done way worse before.” The words tasted bitter on his tongue and he began to pick at the bandages on his hand, feeling suddenly too hot. 

“Well, pretty boy, I haven’t. And I’m going to miss Reggie’s cookies when I’m dead.” 

Luke chuckled, some tension draining. Flynn was good at diversions. “Come back and haunt him. I’m sure he’d enjoy the company.”

They shared a small smile and then Julie returned, cheeks flushed. Luke didn’t ask. “Ready to go?”

He nodded and followed her out, leaving his lawyer and Julie’s friend behind. The car ride was quiet on the way back to Rose’s. It was only when they arrived and Luke had climbed out that Julie spoke again. “Luke?”

“Hmm?” He hummed, turning to look at her over the hood of the car. 

“Will you please just be careful?... Carrie said Caleb’s bad news on a lot of levels...I don’t...I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Luke softened and he stepped up beside her, grabbing her hand in his. “Hey, you don’t gotta worry about me, Jules. I can take care of myself.”

The frown creased her eyebrows and Luke desperately yearned to reach up and smooth it with his thumb, but he didn’t. “Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about.”

She sighed, tilting her head down, nearly touching her forehead to his. After a second she forced her eyes back up, locking them on to Luke’s. “Can you make me a deal then?”

“Anything, Jules. You know that.” The words came out automatically and somehow Luke knew that Julie knew they were true. He’d do anything for her. 

“Until that fight, take care of you. Let your hands heal. Keep your anger down, the best you can.”

Luke whined, pulling back some, eyes dropping to the street below. “Jules….”

“I know. That’s not going to be easy for you. But it’s necessary. You can’t fight anyone if your hands hurt that bad.” Using her pointer finger, she dragged his chin back up until they were eye level again. “If you let me, I’ll help.”

“Help how?” He just about whispered, swimming in the shades of brown and gold of her eyes that shone in the sunlight. 

“I’ll keep you distracted. I’ll keep you busy. Starting with the back room. Then, when you’re ready...we can train together. Does that sound good?”

And it really, really did. So Luke smiled and nodded, holding on to the smile Julie gave him back. The fire inside him was warm, like a bonfire on a summer night.


	8. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke invites Julie over to hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third update today. But look...Luke wants his story written. I’m writing it. And yes. I’m torturing you all because I’m being tortured. 🥰

The bottle tipped to his lips and Luke swallowed down the cold liquid, sighing as he leaned back in the recliner Bobby should really get rid of. It was close to fifteen years old and falling apart at the seams. 

“So… what’re you gonna do?” Bobby asked, eyes on the show that was still playing on the tv. 

“About what, Bee?” Luke asked, keeping his voice calm, but he wasn’t dumb. He knew what this was about. 

“Well, Julie, mostly. Though I’m still wondering what you’re going to do about Alex.”

“Told you, I got Willie on it. By the end of tonight he’ll be so loved up he’ll forget why he was mad in the first place.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, sipping at his own beer. “You’re always so confident. I can’t wait for the day karma kicks your ass, Luke.”

Luke’s grin was all swagger. A wink was thrown at Bobby and he finished his own beer. But Bobby wasn’t letting him off the hook that easy. “And Julie?”

Luke sighed, sinking down further into the under padded cushions. “I don’t see what there is to do. We fixed up the back room, I bought the gym a new punching bag. What more do you want from me, Bee?”

“Well, admitting your feelings for her would be a good start.” He replied with an eye roll. “Or at least try hanging out somewhere other than the gym. You can’t even hit anything right now.”

Luke’s eyes dropped down to his still bandaged hands. He was a quick healer, sure, but he’d done a number. He’d be lucky if the scabs were gone by the time his fight with Caleb’s guy, Dante, happened in two weeks. He was looking forward to wiping the smirk from the old buggers face.

“What am I going to do? I can’t just invite her over.”

“And why not?”

It was Luke’s turn to roll his eyes now, peeling the label from his empty bottle as he spoke. “Because I don’t want to tell her until I’m ready and I know you guys. You’ll spill the beans before she’s over the threshold.”

Bobby tossed a pillow at him and he scowled, eyes snapping to his friend. Bobby’s face was softer than usual, his two beers loosening him up for a small emotional talk. “You also know if you asked us to we wouldn’t say anything. Even Alex, who’s currently pissed at you.”

Luke groaned because Bobby was right and it wasn’t fair. “Fine… You up for cooking dinner?”

Bobby laughed, standing and grabbing his keys, “I swear you guys only stay friends with me so you can abuse my cooking skills.”

“Well, obviously!” Luke joked and bounced up behind Bobby.   
**************************  
He’d texted Julie and Flynn on the way to the store, inviting them over for a hangout evening. It wasn’t anything big and by no means was it private, but Luke was hoping to woo Julie with Bobby’s cooking before he even tried to talk to her. With a few drinks he’d probably even find the courage to tell her how he felt. 

So, once they’d gotten back to their apartment and Bobby had begun dinner prep, he went into cleaning mode. They weren’t disgusting, but they were also twenty year old boys who didn’t care about where they left their dirty underwear. Julie didn’t need to see that. With the help of an overexcited Reggie, the apartment was cleaned in a matter of hours and Luke was feeling good, albeit nervous. 

Alex and Willie had just gotten back from seeing some new movie and they both looked beyond happy. It made Luke smile, even if Alex’s wavered when he caught his eye. He really needed to fix that…

“Hey, ‘Lex... Mind helping me out?” He asked, quirking a smile and raising his hands. He could change his own wrappings, but this would give him time to talk. 

Alex sighed, squeezing Willie’s hand one last time, and following Luke into their too small bathroom. “You could do this on your own.”

“But then I wouldn’t get to stare at your gorgeous face, "Lex.” Luke pouted, jumping to sit on the sink.

Alex rolled his eyes, unwinding the bandages and tossing them in the trash. “You just know I’m not going to turn you down.”

“Yeah...and it’s the best way to get you to talk. You won’t walk out midway.” Luke replied, smiling shyly, but Alex kept his frown on. “You can’t be mad at me forever.”

“Watch me.” The blond murmured, grabbing fresh gauze from the drawer to the right of Luke and then grabbing the ointment he’d been using. 

Luke sighed heavily, eyes on Alex’s face as he concentrated on getting his hands sorted out. “I know you’re mad. And it’s not just about me making the decision to fight Dante. You’re mad about Julie, too. For as well as you can read me, Alex, I can read you just the same.”

Alex totally didn’t purposely push down on Luke’s fingers, sending a weak pulse of pain through his hands. Not at all.

“And I get it, I do. You’ve spent nearly a decade trying to help me out and she shows up and the first time she sees me break down she doesn’t get a scratch. And then all of a sudden I’m back to making dumb decisions and she’s not even arguing against them? Yeah, it goes against everything you’ve tried to help me with.”

“So why is it happening?” Alex asked, hands slowing as he wrapped Luke’s up, returning to gentle. 

“I dunno, man… There’s just something about her… It’s like...It’s like when she’s around the fire isn’t just being controlled by me and my emotions. It’s like she’s got a hose and she knows the right spots to hit to cool me down.” He wrinkled his nose at the explanation. It was lacking, but he wasn’t great at emotions and this was all so new to him.

“It’s like Willie and me.” Alex offered up, eyes suddenly super focused on the tie he was making. “You can bring me down from a panic attack better than anyone else can..but Willie can stop them before they run me over.”

“Exactly.” Luke breathed, finally meeting his friend’s eyes. 

Alex sighed, dropping Luke’s freshly-bandaged hands. “I hate you, so much. And I think that this fight is the stupidest decision you’ve made in a long time, Luke...But I’m glad you found Julie.”

Luke smiled dopily, “Yeah, so am I.”

The tension had finally melted and Luke was so happy to see Alex genuinely smile back. “So, is that what tonight is about? Gonna tell her you’re absolutely head over heels for her?” 

Luke’s cheeks reddened and he hopped off the sink, “Shut up, Mercer.” The laughter following him from the bathroom only made him smile. Yeah. That’s what tonight was about.   
********************  
Julie arrived not long after Flynn had—Carrie in tow—-and while she was only in a halter top and jeans Luke decided then and there that she’d never looked better. He grinned brightly at her and offered her a drink. She accepted the cocktails Willie was expertly making and sat on the couch beside Reggie and Bobby’s girlfriend, Zoe.

Luke headed into the kitchen to get another beer and moaned at the smell emanating from the oven, “Damn, Bobby. If that’s as good as it smells Julie’s gonna fall in love with you!”

Bobby laughed, stirring some sauce on the stove, “Yeah, yeah. Better watch out, Luke-y, or I’ll steal your girl.”

Luke laughed and he smiled, “Thanks again, by the way.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, “Yeah, shut up with the gratitude shit. Go set the table or I’ll never cook for you again.”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Luke grinned and raced off to do as he was told. As he did, he glanced out into the living room full of his friends and family. 

Willie and Alex were snuggled up in the oversized bean bag he’d bought Reggie two Christmases ago, looking for all intents and purposes thoroughly in love. Zoe, Julie, and Reggie were engrossed in some video on Reggie’s phone—and god did he hope it wasn’t his last drunken night that Reggie was showing them. Flynn and Carrie were nowhere to be seen, but Luke knew where they were and he smirked. He’d never known Flynn was into fiesty girls before. 

The smile didn’t leave his cheeks as he helped Bobby set the food out and the others joined. The food, like always, was exceptional and Luke couldn’t help but gorge himself on seconds and the thirds, even when Flynn called him out for being disgusting. 

He only stuck his tongue out and beamed wider when Julie threw in her two cents, “This food is so good I could marry it if I didn’t eat it all.”

Bobby went crimson and hid it with another sip of his beer. The conversation flowed from topic to topic and it never really held steady with all of them. Flynn and Carrie were holding hands under the table and when Luke jokingly asked where they’d been before dinner both girls blushed and Luke had to duck the rolls being lobbed at his head. 

By the end of dinner, when the dishes were piled in the sink and everyone was a little past tipsy, he couldn’t help it. He just felt so wholly happy and the fire thrummed warmly through his limbs, reminding him so much of the days when life was simpler. The nostalgia crept in and he vanished into his room, returning with an acoustic. 

Bobby groaned, tossing a cookie at his head and narrowly missing, “No! Put that thing away. It is not a serenading night.”

“I think it is!” Luke replied and petulantly stuck his tongue out. “Look, Reg agrees!” And of course Reggie would have ducked into his room and grabbed his own acoustic, beat up over time and covered in so many stickers it barely resembled a guitar anymore. 

“What’s going on?” Julie asked, eyebrows knitted in confusion, even as Willie grinned wildly. 

“The boys are giving us a concert.” Willie explained, eyes on Alex who’s cheeks were red with alcohol and eyes a bit glassy. Oh yeah, he was so gone. 

“They any good?” Julie asked and it was Flynn’s turn to scoff. 

“Good? They could be fucking rockstars if they wanted to be.”

All four boys blushed at that, waving her compliment off, but Bobby took the lead even though he didn’t want to. Luke could see it was only because Zoe was pressed to his side, lips inches from his ears. He didn’t need to know what she was saying to know that Bobby was only giving in because of her. “What song, boys?”

They all looked at each other and nodded. In sync, they spoke, “Why Won’t You Love Me.”

“Creepy.” Carrie announced, but they were all grinning too much to care. 

Once the guitars had been tuned and Alex had an established beat going on his thighs, Luke and Reggie nodded and began to strum the guitars. Luke’s was a bit rusty as his hands were still hard to maneuver, but it was nice. And when Bobby’s voice joined in, she smiled. It was nice, crooning and sweet. 

The girls all swayed along to the music, humming the lines they knew. 

**Switching into airplane mode again  
We're not alright but I'll pretend  
Press my cheek against the glass  
Just be good 'til I get back  
The ground disappears  
I hold back the tears  
I check my phone to see your face  
Staring back as if to say  
Don't worry, you won't be lonely**

Luke grinned, seeming right at home as he took the chorus all for himself, the boy's harmonies shifting to background noise. His eyes met Julie’s as he sang, the lyrics rasped from his lips. 

**Why won't you love me?  
Why won't you love me?  
You imagine when you close your eyes  
You're with me on the other side  
So why won't you love me?**

Julie could feel her throat go dry at the sound of Luke’s beautiful voice taking center stage, but as quick as he had, he let the others pick up again. Alex and Reggie sang the next verse, a perfect echo of one another. 

**Few drinks deep at a table for one  
The place we like to go and you take yourself home again  
Three missed calls at 2 a.m.  
You say you never heard  
You're late to get to work and then  
The time disappears  
You hold back the tears  
Your best girlfriend just got engaged  
You say you can't wait and need to make a change  
You told me it's so hard to be lonely **

Then they all rejoined for the chorus, belting it out now, all smiling at one another with a look Julie couldn’t place. Maybe it was nostalgia. It was something she was only beginning to see settle into Luke today. She hoped he had it more often. He looked happy. 

By the final verse, it was only Bobby singing, Luke occasionally tossing in an echo of one of the lines, grins on both their faces. 

**Can you tell me why, my love? Can you tell me why?  
I hold on to you and you hold on to me  
Can you tell me why, my love? Can you tell me why?  
I hold on to you and you hold on  
Why won't you love me?  
Why won't you love me?  
Why won't you love me?  
You imagine when you close your eyes  
You're with me on the other side  
So why won't you love me? **

When they finished the song all four boys did half bows for their cheering audience. Luke was grinning the brightest and it didn’t drop, even when a cookie hit him directly in the forehead. “Put the guitars away, Springsteen. We’re not entertainment.”

Luke picked up the fallen cookie and shoved it into his mouth, grinning through it at Bobby before he went to return his guitar to it’s home. Reggie did the same. 

When Luke returned he could see Willie was close to leaving and he chuckled, smiling at the couple. “Get him to his room before he passes out on the bean bag. I can only listen to him complain about his back so many times.”

Willie grinned, bidding everyone a good night before he wrangled his boyfriend and dragged him to the bedroom. It was Zoe who spoke next, stating that her and Bobby had to head home as well. The look in Bobby’s eyes told Luke everything he needed to know and he was quick to wave them out the door. 

“Guess that just leaves five of us.” He smiled, but Flynn shook her head. 

“Carrie has a training session tomorrow morning. I’m her ride home.” The lawyer explained as she stood and Luke had a sudden feeling this had all been planned. But he couldn’t be too mad. Flynn looked happy and he was glad to get some time with Julie. 

He glanced at Reggie, but the other boy only grinned and darted off to his room with some lame excuse Luke didn’t bother to listen to. Turning back to Julie, he smiled shyly, “Down to two.”

“Down to two.” She agreed easily, smiling as she set her empty cocktail glass down. 

Luke swiped it from the table and nodded to the kitchen. “Come hang out while I wash the dishes. Alex will be grumpy if he can’t use the sink tomorrow.”

Julie followed, but instead of leaning against the counter as Luke had anticipated, she took her position in front of the sink. At his questioning look she smiled, “You dry, I’ll wash. Keep your bandages clean.”

He shrugged and did as told, taking the dishes to dry. But it wasn’t silent for long. “So...You guys were in a band?”

Luke chuckled, warmth making a home in his chest. “Yeah. We all were. Used to busk around town for money.”

“What made you stop?”

Luke shrugged, drying a plate as he thought. “Life. I mean, with my anger and Alex’s anxiety it probably never would’ve worked out. Also, we were broke. Sold most of our equipment to get out here.”

The words were sour in the air and Julie was quick to drag Luke back to the happy state he’d just left. “Well, you guys are good. No, actually… you were phenomenal. Could’ve been legends.”

Luke ducked his head at that, blush coloring his cheeks. “Thanks, Jules. Maybe in some other life we’re rockstars, living out our pipe dreams.”

Julie smiled, handing him another glass. “Where would I be in that life?”

Luke considered it for a moment, unsure, but then the answer hit him like a freight train. “I don’t know where you’d be. But I know I’d find you. I would find you in this life and every other life, Julie.”

Suddenly their eyes met and Luke felt that gravitational pull to lean in again. Slowly, he did, eyes stuck on her lips. Finally, there were no interruptions, everyone asleep. Closing his eyes, Luke went to close the gap. 

Suddenly, air whooshed in front of his face and he opened his eyes to the view of Julie a few feet away, looking nervous. “It’s late. I really should go.” 

“Uh…” Luke stated, dumbstruck. “Uh, yeah… Yeah?”

He knew he didn’t sound sure, but Julie only forced a smile on. “It was really nice tonight, Luke. I hope we can all do this again.” And before he could shake himself out of his stupor, the front door was shut and Julie was gone. 

What the hell just happened?


	9. Scorch Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days leading up to the fight aren’t too great for any of our friends. (Except maybe, partially, Willie.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to wrap this up and that’s so weird to say. It’s terrifying, honestly. (It’s also terrifying that I’ve written not a single fight scene in a fighter!au, but I’m scared.)  
> Thank you for those that have joined this journey. We’re nearly done. Just a few more chapters and this portion of Luke’s life will be wrapped up. 
> 
> Thank you, Sun (ISpitonFire) for helping me work this chapter out and thank you Mara (fanfics-she-wrote) for coming up with this chapter title. You guys are the best.

“How did none of you tell me??” Alex cried and Luke winced at his volume, trying to bury himself further into the couch cushions. 

“Because, Alex, we thought you were figuring it out. It’s not our fault you’re that oblivious.” Bobby replied, rolling his eyes. 

“I knew I liked him, I didn’t realize we were dating!” Luke groaned and rolled over, squinting against the lights of the apartment. 

“‘Lex, you’ve been sharing a bed for weeks. He bought you concert tickets for next year. You’ve literally kissed a thousand times.” Luke mumbled, wanting Alex to just shut up. This crisis, while hilarious, was not the biggest thing on Luke’s mind. 

“I didn’t ask him out, though!” His volume hadn’t lowered, and if anything the pitch had increased. 

“I’m pretty sure Willie asked you out when he invited you to go to that weekend retreat in Bakersfield.” Reggie spoke up brightly. God, it was so unfair Luke was the only one hungover. But then again, he was the one who uncovered the bottles of hard liquor Willie had brought over and drank more than half of them before the sun rose.

“He said the tickets were a gift!” Alex whined and he slumped into his chair at the table, smacking his head lightly against the wood. “I’m an idiot.”

All three of his friends agreed in unison and he groaned again. “What am I going to do?”

Bobby spoke this time, sipping his coffee from the ugly pineapple mug Reggie had made him when he went through his pottery phase, “You should probably try and make it up to him.”

“He’s going to think it’s hilarious.” Luke mumbled, a pillow smushed into his face now. 

“Well, I don’t! I don’t even want to tell him.” Alex explained, eying his friend. He needed to check in on Luke soon, but his main priority was Willie and the fact that apparently they were dating and no one had bothered to inform Alex.

“Then don’t!” Luke groaned and he sat up, tossing his pillow towards Alex. “I’m going to shower.” He slipped past Reggie’s outstretched hand and into the bathroom before they could stop him. 

Once the lock clicked into place and the water was appropriately scalding, Luke stepped in, back to the hose. It pounded down on his muscles and he sighed into it, scrubbing at his face tiredly. Okay, first, he needed to clean up, get some food. Once he felt better he could figure this out. Surely he’d just misread the moment or something..Maybe Julie didn’t want to kiss him because he’d been drunk and so had she? Maybe she’d really had a good reason to leave?

Once his skin was pink and the water was losing heat, Luke climbed out. Wrapping himself in a threadbare towel, he headed back out to the living room. Bobby had left, but he’d left behind homemade crepes and Luke sent a silent thanks his way. After snatching some shorts from his room, Luke sat to eat. 

He’d only gotten a single bite in his mouth when Alex came and stood across from him, arms crossed. 

Sighing, Luke set his fork down, “If this is about Willie, dude, it’ll be fine. I promise he’ll think it’s hilarious. He’ll tell it at your wedding and properly humiliate you.”

Alex’s cheeks stained red, but he forced his voice to a normal level, “We will be returning to that wedding comment. But this isn’t about Willie… It’s about why you’re ten kinds of hungover.”

“We all drank last night, Alex.” Luke said deflectively, picking his fork back up and jamming too much food into his mouth. 

“Yeah, but not all of us finished a bottle and a half of tequila.” Alex’s voice was sterner now and he pulled the plate away from Luke. “Food after you explain.”

Luke whined, swallowing down what was in his mouth. “I hate you, so much. I’m going to tell Willie you didn’t know you were dating and that you panicked over it for an hour this morning.”

“As you said, he’ll find it funny.” Alex forced his eyes to Luke’s. “Spill or I toss the crepes in the trash.”

“You wouldn’t do that to Bobby’s cooking! It’s too good to waste!” 

“Wouldn’t I?” Alex argued and suddenly the plate titled, hovering over the trash can. 

Luke’s eyes flipped between the plate and Alex for about ten seconds before he whined. “Fine! Fine!” Once the plate was settled back on the counter, still out of his reach, he sighed. “I tried to kiss Julie last night.”

“What did you do? Miss?”

Luke glared, sitting back and crossing his arms over his bare chest. “I’m not you, Mercer.” He sighed, the kicked puppy look returning to his face. “No. She pulled away and all but ran out.”

Alex’s face softened and his eyes turned apologetic. “Luke…”

Luke held up a hand, shaking off Alex’s pity. “I don’t know why she did it. But it doesn’t matter. I’m fine.”

Alex pushed the plate back to his friend now, sighing, “You’re not. Don’t lie”

“I’ll be fine. If she isn’t into me, it’s fine.” Luke muttered, returning to shoveling the slightly cold crepes into his mouth. 

“And if she is?” Alex asked, eyebrow raised. 

“If she is, what?” 

“Into you. She left, okay. But, Luke….In the two weeks you’ve known her you’ve been happier. And the two times I’ve met her, she’s seemed to like you. At the very least, she cares. I don’t think she would’ve run out without an explanation unless she had a good reason, Luke.”

Sighing, Luke shrugged, polishing off his plate with one last mouthful. “Maybe.”

“You need to talk to her.” Alex pushed, grabbing the dishes and tossing them in the sink for the time being. 

“And say what, ‘Lex? ‘Hey, how come you ran out like I’d slapped you when I tried to kiss you last night?’” 

“It’s a start.” Alex replied calmly, shrugging.

Luke sighed, standing from his spot. “Maybe.” And then he stalked off to his room. 

For the next few days, he didn’t do as Alex asked. He stayed away from the gym, spending too much time with Reggie watching cartoons from the nineties and eating stale chips. The times when he did go out and train, he went to the further gym, Fuego’s, which had a bad rep for violence. It would be worrying if he didn’t come home sweaty, but in one piece and unharmed. So Alex allowed it. Until Tuesday, when Luke skipped the boy’s program entirely. 

Yanking the blanket from Luke’s body, Alex all but screamed, scrambling to toss it back. “Luke! I thought you stopped sleeping naked after the fire alarm went off at 2 am and you went outside in twelve degree weather!”

Luke grumbled, pulling the blanket back up to his shoulders, “And I thought you had a brunch date with Willie.”

“Well, I did, until I postponed until lunch so I could make sure you got up.”

“M’up. Go meet Willie.” 

“Nope. You’re going to Rose’s. You can’t avoid it forever. You can’t avoid Julie forever.” He stressed her name and Luke held up his middle finger. 

Alex sighed and he sat on the edge of the bed, scooting Luke over some. “Tell me why you won’t go? Are you scared she’ll reject you again? Because that’s not the Luke Patterson I know.”

Luke sighed, turning to at least face his best friend, “I’m not scared of getting rejected. I’m just...worried that she won’t ever want to speak to me again?”

“Rejection, in simpler terms.” Alex supplied, ignoring his friend’s whines. “You’ll never know until you try, man.”

Luke sighed, nodding. “Alright, alright. I’ll drag my ass to Rose’s…. Tomorrow.” And then he buried his face back into his sheets. 

Alex sighed, but accepted it and left the room. Sending a quick text to Willie about plans changing, he prepared to spend the next morning coaxing Luke into doing what he had to do. It sucked somerimes, having to be the emotionally mature one in the group. 

But Alex didn’t have a chance to force Luke into facing the music, because when his bedroom door opened at four am, he expected Reggie. What he didn’t expect was Luke, tears streaming down his face and hands shaking so badly he could barely hold the offending object in his hand. 

“Luke?” Alex asked tiredly, sitting up quickly, pulling himself straight from Willie’s arms. “Luke, what’s going on?”

Luke’s voice was low, sounding so much more like a toddler than the full grown adult he was, “She, uh...She c-called to tell me...to tell me I sh-sh-should come home…” 

Alex was out of bed in a split second, wrapping his arms around Luke and all but dragging him into the nest of blankets on the bed. Willie was up by this point, but he just patted Alex’s shoulder and mumbled something about bunking with Reggie. Alex only nodded, attention on his longest friend. 

He gently pried from the phone from Luke’s hand and tossed it to the end of the bed. Luke was all but sitting in the blond’s lap, sobbing quietly now. Alex’s heart broke in his chest and he wished, not for the first time, that Emily Patterson would lose her son’s number. 

“It’s okay, Luke...It’s alright…” Alex whispered soothingly, hands running up and down the other boy’s back. “You don’t ever have to go back. It’s okay.”

“But she’s right...m’not doing anything out here…” Luke argued bitterly, words only a repeat of what his mother always said, covered in the acidic taste of disappointment. 

“No, Luke, you’re doing so much out here. She’s wrong. You’ve got a good career and you’ve got more money in the bank than you ever had before. You’re happy, Luke, doesn’t that outweigh everything else?”

They’d had this conversation a thousand times over, usually around the same time each year when Emily decided to call her son and tear him back down to the messed up teenager he had been. Each time it happened, Alex had to remind himself to keep a level head, to not pack up his car and drive to give her a piece of his mind. 

Luke was quiet for a bit, just crying and gripping Alex like he was the only lifeline in the world. Eventually, his words creaking like logs in a fire, he spoke, “M’happy...Was never happy with them. They don’t care about my happiness.”

“No, they don’t.” Alex echoed quietly, pulling Luke in tighter. 

After another few minutes, Luke spoke again, his tears drying slowly. “I think I’m going to do it…”

“Do what?” Alex asked, keeping the hesitance from his voice. Luke was upset enough as is. 

“I’m going to tell Trevor I’m going to do it...Gonna travel. Get my name out there...Maybe..maybe look into championships.”

Alex sighed quietly, a thousand reasons why it was a bad idea flitting through his mind. But instead, he just laid his cheek on top of Luke’s mop of hair. “Okay, buddy. We can tell him tomorrow.” 

Luke was easy to maneuver once he was asleep, Alex tugging him to the top of the bed and dragging the blankets over top. Once he was settled, Alex laid beside him, stuck thinking of all the scenarios that could go wrong, but also what could go right. 

Alex already knew Luke wasn’t going to ask anyone to go with him, but Alex would try anyway. Luke needed someone around that could help him out. Luke needed someone to remind him of his worth. 

Without thinking of the consequences, Alex texted Julie from Luke’s phone. The fight was only a few days away and after this fiasco, Alex knew Luke wouldn’t be the one to reach out to her. He’d been shaky before, but now there was no way he’d have the courage to make the first move. So, he’d help out the situation a bit.

**Me: Hey, this is Alex, Luke’s friend. I don’t know what happened the night of the party and I don’t care. What I do know is you’re good for Luke. You make him happy. Please don’t run from him without an explanation. Come to the fight. Watch him win. Talk to him.**

**Jules🥊: It’s 4:43 in the morning, Alex.**

**Me: I know. Julie, please.**

**Jules🥊: Fine… I was going to talk to him today but he didn’t show. Is he okay?**

**Me: No. But that’s not on you. Right now, he can’t make the first step. Please don’t make me regret asking you to do it.**

**Jules🥊: I wanted to kiss him..but I needed to know it wasn’t in the heat of the moment. I needed to know it was real.**

**Me: It’s real. Trust me.**

The next message didn’t come for nearly twenty minutes and Alex only just managed to read it before his eyes drifted shut. 

**Jules🥊: I’ll be front row at the fight. Keep him safe, please.**

Alex smiled, knowing he’d need to delete the conversation in the morning. He could do that. Keeping Luke safe had been his job for a long time. He was just glad he finally had someone to help him shoulder it. Someone that knew Luke’s soul better than their own.


	10. Firestorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex realizes something and Luke’s fight with Dante doesn’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...I’ve been sitting on this chapter since the beginning. This is the biggest thing I’ve been trying not to spoil. Also this fic is coming to a close soon and I’m so sad!!

The days leading up to the fight flew past in a blur of sweat and long nights. Luke was working out as much as he could in the apartment, still avoiding Rose’s, and spending the nights curled up beside Reggie, or Alex, or both. Alex wasn’t sure the last time his mom’s phone calls had affected him this badly, but he was worried, and it was only growing. 

Luke, though, slid back into his old persona with ease. Under the sunlight, he was Luke Patterson, all snark with the punch to back it up. It was a little concerning, but Alex was wearily letting it happen. As long as the fire was kept in check, and it seemed to be, he couldn’t worry too much. 

“Promise you’ll call as soon as it’s over?” Reggie asked, the same fear swimming around his green eyes like always. He hated fighting and his best friend had gone and made a career out of it. 

“Always do, Reg. ‘Lex will call you the second I’ve knocked Dante out and then we’ll all meet up for a late dinner. You can pick where.” Luke smiled softly, taping up his hands. They weren’t perfect, but he could finally punch things without immediately reopening the wounds. 

Reggie pouted like a kid, but he knew Luke would be fine. He was always fine. When it came to fighting, it was like he had some sort of superhuman luck. Even if he got hurt, it never wound up being serious. They were all more than thankful for that little miracle. 

Luke stood and he smiled at Reggie one last time, heading to the door. “See you on the flip side, Reginald.” He winked and headed down the stairs towards the front of the building where Alex was in the car and waiting. 

Sliding into the passenger seat, Luke grinned again, bouncing in the seat. A fight always made him excited, especially when he knew it would upset someone he hated. And boy did he hate Caleb Covington. 

“So, Trevor get back to you with the dates, yet?” Alex asked as he started the car. The fight was only across town, but Luke preferred to drive to fights and with Alex coming, like always, it was just easier anyway. 

“Nah, not yet. But he will. Flynn said the stuff he sent over seemed good enough to be true, so she believed it. Just gotta wait for confirmation on his end.”

Alex hummed noncommittally. Flynn had relayed the message to him as well and she hasn’t said that exactly. She’d said that the plan he had laid out seemed plausible, but she was getting a funky feeling about the whole deal. Something just seemed slightly off. But leave Luke to be the optimist of any situation. 

“You ready for tonight?” Alex asked, knowing Luke was more than amped up. 

“Of course I am! I’m going to beat this dude’s ass, shatter Caleb’s dreams, and then start the next chapter of my life. I’m ready. It’ll be great.”

 _Because that sounded convincing._ Alex thought sourly. Luke hadn’t been great since Emily’s call and Julie’s rejection. Alex was a bit worried about that, but what could be done? If Luke said he was fine there was no way to tell if he was lying or not. 

The ride was short and quiet and Luke hummed along to the music on the radio, eyes fixed on the road. When they arrived he all but bounded into the back, grinning to himself. Something was definitely up. 

Alex, as his ‘main hype man’ in Luke’s words, was allowed to hang out in the back with him while he prepped for the fight. As Luke got changed into his shorts, Alex finally gave in and asked. “Okay. What’s going on? You’re too bouncy.”

“Too bouncy? What am I, Reggie?” Luke laughed, but he had that gleam in his eyes. It was a look Alex had long grown used to. It meant call Flynn and pray Luke didn’t break any bones. 

“Something’s up. Tell me what it is or I’ll tie you to the bench and let you forfeit the fight.” Alex demanded, eyes locking with Luke’s.

“Nothing’s up! I told you. I’m going to win this fight and start the next chapter.”

Alex eyed him wearily. “And what’s that next chapter entail?”

“I’m not sure yet… Traveling, for sure. Maybe...Maybe with someone?”

“Someone? Someone as in Julie?” Alex correctly guessed. “You haven’t spoken to her since the party, Luke.”

Rolling his eyes, Luke grabbed his water bottle, taking a healthy swig. “I know that, Alex. But I’m going to. She’s going to see me fight, because even if she isn’t here I’m going to get Flynn to send her a video, and she’s going to see I’m not a flake.”

“Luke...You’ve never been a flake. You don’t even know why she walked out that night.”

“And I don’t need to. Clearly it was because she thought I couldn’t control myself. So, I’m fixing that. She’ll see. I’ve got lots of control.” 

With those words, Alex suddenly knew what was going on. Emily. Whether Luke said something about Julie or not his mother had figured something out and found an advantage in her usual mission. Luke felt uncontrolled, out of balance, because his mother had been feeding him that lie for years. She’d called once, when he’d been on the pills for the first time, and he’d very nearly gone home. The only thing that stopped him was Bobby finding his scrawled note and forcibly dragging him back to the apartment by his hood. Emily said he was better on the pills, her perfect son again, and he’d bought every word of her lies, needing her acceptance worse than any drug. 

“Luke…” Alex began, but the universe really hated his speeches. 

Before he could get a word out, the door to the hall opened and some older guy, the referee probably, poked his head in. “Ring’s ready. Let’s go.”

Luke grinned at Alex, though his friend could now see the pain underneath it. “See you after, man.” And then he was out the door, leaving Alex alone in the empty room. 

Luke smirked as he stepped into the ring, shaking off the last minute nerves like always. This was it. Both he and Julie had been dancing around their feelings for far too long now. After this fight, after the celebratory dinner they were all having, he was going to take her out to see the stars and he’d tell her. 

But first he had to win this fight, to prove he wasn't the impulsive guy he’d been painted as. To prove to Julie that he was safe to be around. Caleb’s fighters were known for pulling cheap shots and just barely escaping disqualification, but Luke had been doing this for years now. He wasn’t worried, even if Alex had given him the same warning speech a thousand times in the last few weeks. He watched his opponent step in and they shook hands before backing away. 

Luke grinned at Dante, eying him up. They’d both slipped into position with practiced ease and Luke could already see holes in his defense. This could be over faster than expected. Behind him somewhere, the bell rang, and Luke reached down, pulling the fire up, allowing it to race through his veins. 

The high of adrenaline and the heat pulsing through him was a feeling he’d never regret and Luke inhaled once before he jumped forward. Feigning a left hook, Luke simply jabbed Dante in the ribs of his right side, watching him stumble upon impact. Dante already looked mad, but Luke didn’t care, sinking into the old rhythm. 

Dodging Dante’s throws were pathetically simple and Luke felt himself grow slightly bored as he bounced forward again, having successfully stepped out of the way of a weak uppercut. His left hand tingled, sparks snaring in his nerves, and he let his hand fly, sending Dante’s head snapping back. 

Luke allowed the next shot to hit him, but the punch was weak, barely feeling like a graze on his blazing skin. What had Caleb been thinking, putting Dante against him? He seemed to have no training. 

Luke couldn’t help the words that melted from his mouth, molten lava spewing past his lips as he huffed out his breath, “You really should have said no to this fight. I’ve met toddlers with better aim than you.” 

Dante snarled, sounding like a feral animal, and he lunged. The move was obvious and Luke side stepped him with ease, laughing out loud. He couldn’t help it. This was just funny to him. 

“Damn, you’re actually trying, aren’t you? You really think you can hit me?” Luke asked, sending a harsh punch right into Dante’s ribs. Surely, he heard one crack under the pressure and he backed away again. He needed to end this soon. There was no need to embarrass the poor guy further. 

Dante lunged again, making a stealthy hit to Luke’s sternum, but it wasn’t much. Luke was ready, calculating his next hit, eying the spot just to the left of Dante’s chin. One good whack and he’d go down and Luke would be crowned the winner. He only looked away from Dante’s hands for a split second, but it was enough time. 

Luke felt the burning pain in the same way that he always felt his muscles strain after a good fight. But it burned worse and it was growing, spreading through his gut like a firebomb, a grenade going off. Looking down he caught sight of the handle sticking out of his abdomen and the blood soaking his skin and down to his shorts. If he could only see the handle...well that clearly meant that the rest of the knife was inside of him. 

He glanced back up at the ringside where his friends—his family—stood. He could see how pale Alex had gone and how he was halfway through the ring, rushing to get to Luke. He saw Flynn, phone up to her ear, mouth moving a mile a minute. He saw the flames in Julie’s eyes as she glanced between him and his opponent, a choice being made. The rest of the faces blurred into fireworks as he felt his legs give out and a moment later, as the smoke cleared from his lungs, the world went black.


	11. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this is the end.... I’m... wow. Thank you for all those that followed along. Thank you for the special people that made this journey even better. I love you, so so much. 
> 
> This ending isn’t super long and it’s a bit cheesy...but it felt right. It ties it all up and it makes me happy. So this is what you get. ❤️

The beeping was annoying enough, the sound echoing around his skull like a sound chamber. But what was worse was the slurping coming from somewhere to his right. Luke was clawing his way to the surface, fighting the dark pull dragging him under, solely so he could hit whoever was making that noise. 

It felt like a few eternities went by when he finally managed to open his eyes, cotton stuffed so thickly in his head he had to blink fifteen times to clear his vision properly. When he could see the too white room, he turned his head to the right, a tired glare already sat on his face. 

Bobby spoke, pulling the spoon from his mouth with another disgusting noise, “Next time you get stabbed, do it on the other side of town. Their jello options are better.”

Luke’s voice was like sandpaper, gritty and thin, but hey at least he was talking. “Thanks, Bee. I’ll try to remember that for next time.”

“Good.” Bobby set the empty cup and spoon down on the rolling tray beside him, standing and moving closer to the bed. “How’re you feeling? Nice and high?”

Luke hummed, taking a few moments to check over his body mentally. He felt heavy all over, weighted by the morphine pumping through his system. The metallic taste in his mouth was only rivaled by the antiseptic smell stinging his nose. But over all, he felt okay. Tired, sure, and confused, but okay. 

Having told Bobby as much, his friend nodded, “Good. Up for some visitors then?”

Luke crinkled his face at that, suddenly unsure. “If it’s Reggie, give me like ten more minutes to remember how to act like a human. If it’s Alex...don’t let him in. I’m not ready for that lecture yet.”

Bobby chuckled, patting Luke’s blanketed thigh, “Alex and Reggie are out with Willie, actually. Think they were stopping home to get you some pants. We can only see you so many times before we bleach our eyes.”

Luke chuckled, a sharp stab of pain hitting his gut, but he only winced. “Wait…” Returning his eyes to Bobby, he frowned. “Then who do I have waiting to visit?”

Bobby didn’t get a chance to speak, a head of curls popping through the door. “Me.” Julie explained, as if it wasn’t obvious, and she stepped in. Which was apparently Bobby’s cue to wink and disappear, shutting the door behind him. 

It was quiet for a bit, Julie coming to stand beside the bed but not saying anything. She just stood there, fiddling with the bracelets on her arms and the hem of the blanket Luke was covered with. Eventually, unable to handle the ringing silence any longer, Luke spoke, “That wasn’t really the way I wanted to show you I’m good at my job.”

Julie laughed, soft and sad. “Yeah, maybe not the best way to win a fight.”

“That so does not count as winning, Jules.” Luke whined petulantly and Julie smiled at him, fingers creeping to his, beginning to play with them. 

“Maybe not...But you did do some good out there.”

“Oh my few hits before I was impaled? Yeah. They weren’t anything special.”

“No, uh..” Julie paused, eyes searching Luke’s face. She seemed to settle on something, determination darkening her irises. “Bobby didn’t tell you, did he?”

“He told me the jello choices suck, which is bad because jello is great. Especially orange jello.” He explained with a pout. 

“I’ll sneak you some in.” Julie promised, but then her voice returned to serious. “Luke, Dante stabbed you.”

“Wow, thanks for the news, Captain Obvious.” Using his free hand, Luke gestures to the hospital bed he was currently laying in. “I never would’ve guessed.”

“Luke!” Julie chastised, flicking his thumb with her own. “That’s like four kinds of illegal, you idiot.”

“And?” Luke asked. He’d blame the drugs later for his cloudy mind, but in all honesty, it wasn’t the first time someone had gotten mad that he was winning a fight. Admittedly, it was the first time the knife hadn’t just grazed his skin, but still. 

Julie sighed, eyes staring into Luke’s now, “You’re so dumb. We arrested him. Well, the cops did….”

“But?” Luke asked, sending her hesitation. 

“Well, they arrested him...after Carrie and I broke his collarbone, fibula, and knocked a good handful of teeth out.” She smiled bashfully, but was quick to add. “Oh! And Alex helped Flynn start the process to press charges on Caleb.”

“Wow… wait.” Luke frowned, trying to make the math add up. He couldn’t. “How long was I out?”

Julie’s eyes dropped, stuck on the calluses on his hands that she was now massaging. Her mumbled response wasn’t enough over all the background noise. 

“Jules…”

A sigh. “Eleven days.”

“Eleven days??” Luke all but screeched, going to pull himself up, but the shooting pain in his abdomen dropped him back down quickly. 

“It’s fine! You’re fine. You...You lost a lot of blood. He nicked your spleen and just barely missed your kidneys. The doctors said you would’ve been out for longer, but Alex convinced them to stop the medically induced coma.. He said you’d be okay.”

“Thank god for Alex Mercer.” He praised, still shell shocked over the time he’d missed. “What else did I miss while I took my nearly two week siesta.”

Julie chuckled, pulling the chair up beside him and sitting, though she hadn’t bothered to release his hand yet. “Not too much else. Let’s see… Flynn and Carrie had one official date and I’m pretty sure Flynn already asked Carrie to move in with her. Caleb’s got charges against him. Oh, so does Trevor. Apparently he was in cahoots with Caleb? He thought if he knocked you down a peg he could make even more money with your rehabilitation story.”

Luke grimaced at that, fingers unconsciously tightening on Julie’s. “Oh, I can’t wait for the earful on that one.”

Julie chuckled, a smile gracing her face. “Yeah, Alex has been practicing. I think I’ve got it memorized if you’d like to hear some of it now.”

Luke shook his head quickly, but her words struck him funny. She’d been around Alex enough to have his angry-disappointed-mom monologue memorized? He’d been out eleven days...Which meant…

“Have you been here this whole time?”

Julie shrugged, suddenly shy in her answers, “I mean… I’ve still been helping out at the programs and training and stuff...But, yeah. I’ve been waiting here.”

“Waiting here.” Luke echoed quietly, unsure. “For me?”

“For you.” Julie confirmed calmly, watching the gears turn in his head. 

Luke only stared. This didn’t make sense. Why was Julie waiting for him? Why had she spent so much time? Did she feel guilty over Luke getting involved with the Carrie situation, leading him to meet Caleb in the first place?

“For me?” He asked again, scrutinizing her words, the distrust clear on his face. 

Julie rolled her eyes fondly. “I never realized you were this dense.” She grinned, leaning in, voice lower now. “I waited here for eleven days to do this, Luke Patterson.”

And then her lips touched his. It was soft, a far cry from the passion he knew they both felt, but it was perfect. The fire in his belly whipped up, coating him in heat, but it didn’t blister. He felt warm. Loved. Whole. 

Julie pulled away as gently as before, some nervousness in her eyes, but she still smiled at him. “Do you understand?”

“Yeah. I think I do.” Luke replied with a dopey grin. 

******************

Luke smiled from his spot on the couch, watching as Reggie playfully slathered frosting on Julie’s cheek. She shrieked and returned the favor, smearing it into her hair. Bobby cried out some curse in another language and waved them out of the kitchen. “Get! You’re going to ruin my cake!”

Reggie laughed and trotted off to the bathroom to clean his hair out, grinning the whole way. Julie plopped beside Luke. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He replied, swiping a finger through the frosting and licking it clean. “Mm..Chocolate. My favorite.”

Julie laughed, rolling her eyes. “It’s your celebration cake, dumbass.”

“Remind me what I’m celebrating again? Must’ve forgotten.” He grinned, all dopey eyes and crooked smile. 

Julie grinned, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you start touring next week with my dad. Or maybe it’s the fact that we won the case against Covington and he’s going to rot in jail?” She shook her head, pointer finger tapping her chin. “Oh! Or maybe the fact that you’re finally healed and the doctor cleared you to fight again.”

“All good reasons. But you missed the most important one, Jules.” Luke teased. 

This caused her to frown, racking her brain, but coming up empty. “What am I forgetting? I thought that was everything.”

“You’re forgetting that I’m celebrating that you agreed to go out with me.”

Julie laughed, hiding her blush in his neck. “You’re disgusting.”

“Yeah, but that’s okay. You already agreed to be my girlfriend. I don’t need to impress you anymore.”

“It’s only been a month, Patterson. Don’t drop the ball just yet. Who knows, maybe I’ll reconsider and ask Reggie out instead.”

Her face shined with laughter and Luke grinned, the fire happily roaring inside of him, a steady glow from the inside out. It was like sunshine in his veins. Luke was happier than he’d ever been and he could feel it, soul deep. “Nah. You’d totally join Carrie and Flynn first.”

Julie laughed, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. “Yeah. I would.”


End file.
